


Dragon among humans 2: Return of Eveliina

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro, Overwatch (Video Game), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Assassination, Attempt at Humor, Avengers - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Drawings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Eveliina is alive, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Fluff, Français | French, Friendship, Gaming, Hate to Love, Leadership, Licking, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Medicine, Mother-Son Relationship, Neck Kissing, Painkillers, Past Memories, Past Relationship(s), Returning Home, Reunion, Romance, SHIELD, Serious Injuries, Sleeping Together, Starting Over, Suomi | Finnish, Talon ( overwatch ), Three Years Later, anger issues, choked to death, past betrayal, playing monster hunter, therapy plushie, yoruba language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 35,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: My attitude will always be based on how you treat me. - ???





	1. Three years in peace

Three years passed in peace after her death, her whose name should not be mentioned. She was dead like stone, her follower killed her by mercy. Her followers were arrested but some disappeared and were thought dead. Johann Schmidt was her friend in past, after some time passed he was asked to join to Avengers and he did, he wanted to fix the mess she caused three years ago. Avengers and SHIELD managed to bring her business down, they destroyed her old bases as they found those. After one long day Johann returned in home where his son Redhead was waiting him, in moment he closed the door Redhead leaped on him with happiness " Father! You are back! " Redhead shouted happily, in three years he had grown alot, well not so much but still. Johann smiled warmly and picked him up gently " Heh, missed me already son? " he asked teasingly and booped his snout which made dragon hatchling giggle " Yeah! Alot! " he answered and hugged his father, even if Redhead was purple dragon with red head and was son of she whose name shouldn´t be mentioned. Redhead gave wide grin and sprinted to to couch, Schmidt chuckled and followed after he removed his boots and jacket and sat down to turn TV on and just in time news to start. He would listen the reports how SHIELD managed to destroy again one of her bases, and then everything else and then eat something and head to bed. As news went on they informed from new mysterious new terrorist organization that has started to act around the world like she did when she was alive. Redhead didn´t understand alot about whole thing, like who she was, he didn´t remember her at all. Johann was afraid to tell about her but one day he would have to. When news ended Schmidt turned TV off and headed to kitchen " Let´s get something to eat son, you must be starving. " Johann said, Redhead jumped from couch and went after him " Yeah, I am starving father. " Redhead giggled, drool started dribble down from his maw even by thinking the food. Johann openned the frigde and saw that there was old fish that wasn´t good anylonger, with quiet snort he took it and gave it to Redhead because dragons could digest old and rotting flesh. Johann took some leftover food from his previous meal and put it on microwave, when he waited his meal to be warmed he observed how Redhead was enjoying his meal, he remembered how she enjoyed her meals, before they were found by SHIELD first time she would enjoy from premier food. When meal was warmed up Johann took it and settled it to table to eat, if she was still alive they would be chatting about stuff. Johann looked out of window, it was raining but not harshly, it was normal spring rain. Redhead noticed that his father looked troubled, lost in his thoughts, dragons could sense if humans were troubled by their naturnal instinct. When meal was finished Johann put plate to sink and headed to bedroom " Good night Redhead. " Johann said to Redhead which signaled that it was his bedtime, Redhead nodded and headed to his own room to sleep. Schmidt closed the door and took his shirt off and threw it aside, with that he collapsed on bed, if Schmidt had to admit something then it would be that he missed her alot, like alot. He was sure that her old follower surely missed her too even if she betrayed him too, Johann spoke to him as he visited in SHIELD´s base to help to destroy her business down. Johann was afraid to fall asleep sometimes because she haunted him in his dream, turning them to nightmares, she blamed him and humanity from her death and it truly scared him sometimes alot, so much that he wouldn´t sleep rest of the same night. When she died Johann retired from his job being leader of HYDRA, that what happened to HYDRA was unknown but he didn´t care at all. What he wanted now was raise his son and clean the mess that she caused, he helped Avengers and SHIELD to bring her business down, they managed to stop her blackmarketing, smuggling and poaching as they heard their locations. After hour or so Schmidt fell asleep, now it was just fifty-fifty change that she was coming to haunt him or not. Even in three years she was alive, in his dreams but luckily not in real world.


	2. This is how murders start

When Johann was called to Washington D.C, he thought that it was just informing about new her base that he and Avengers should destroy but truth was another. For his and Avengers luck her whose name shouldn´t be mentioned old follower joined to help them, his name was Xigbar Freeshooter, he was Nobody. Avengers were in alley, waiting Johann to arrive and soon he came with Xigbar " Alley? What´s this? " Johann asked " You might like take look of this, what you are going to see isn´t pretty at all. " one of Avengers said, his name was Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. Johann nodded " Very well, Xigbar with me. Let´s us see what we got it here. " he said, Nobody followed him without word. What they saw was horrible but both men had seen worse " That kid... mangled pretty bad as far I can tell. " Xigbar muttered, it was corpse of death child, age maybe 10 or 13, Johann nodded and knelt down " I see why police wasn´t called, these markings aren´t from gun but from claws. " he stated firmly as Xigbar knelt down too to study the body " Victim was kid, young teenager or so. " Xigbar said with studying tone " Yeah, but why in alley? It´s so weird kid to die in here. " Johann admited and looked to middle body " Body is full of clawing marks. " Johann said as his fingers studied the markings " Yeah, something large but not too large, and sharp. " Xigbar nodded as Johann looked back to the head " Animal some kind, strong and big one. " he said and looked to he legs and arms " Broken bones, swollen muscles. Kid was running away from something, got killed in here, in alley. " he finished and stood up " Let´s us see if there is something that will lead us to culprit. " he said as Nobody stood up too " Good idea, I head in way where kid´s feet are heading. " Nobody said and headed in his way. Johann stood there and looked around until he saw something… purple, he walked to and knelt down and picked few up " Purple scales? But… she is dead and I doubt Sea Traveler didn´t do this, he has no reason to attack an young children. " he muttered and took small plastic bag from his jacket and put them in there and stood up " I wonder if there is more purple scaled creatures like she and Sea Traveler. " he muttered and headed out of the alley. Meanwhile Xigbar managed to find himself inside old large building, it was quite empty too. Xigbar walked slowly, not wanting to risk anything until he saw book middle of the floor " What´s this? A book? " he asked quietly and started to study it until he saw drops of blood creating the line to follow " Scattered blood, in long distances… someone ran in panic. " he muttered and started to follow them. Blood was all over the place, on walls and crates that were left in there, Xigbar´s eye catched the pile of broken crates and more blood " Someone maybe has threw escaper to pile but survived. " he said with studying tone, there was still blood line follow to. As he got deeper in building he spotted death body lying on tower of crates, choked to death, judging by the very pale skin " This woman, she was unlucky. She was choked to death, judging by the skin tone. " he muttered and continued the following blood until he found alive man, hiding behind the crates " Oh, a hero. Thanks for god you came, this foul creature came out of nowhere and killed my wife and injured me. " man said as he got up " Me and my wife where just studying this place in peace until out of damn nowhere this odd, armored creature leaped to us, it managed to scar me but it killed my wife by using its tail to choke her. And it was quite large, even larger when it stood on two. I couldn´t see what it was because it was too dark and I was forced to run and hide. " man told him, Xigbar wondered if it was she, but she whose name shouldn´t be mentioned was death, he killed her three years ago because he promised to her. Xigbar shooked the thoughts away and decided to focus on the investigation " So this creature, did ya even saw its body structure? " Nobody asked " Yeah, sort of. It had these horns and spine spikes traveling from its head to tail tip, and it seem to have wings as its front legs. " man answered which made Xigbar think " Hrmm… armored creature with tail, horns, and wingarms. Maybe it is another dragon with same body structure like she was. " Xigbar muttered until he focused back to man " Anyway… let´s get moving, it may come back to finish the job. " Xigbar said and started to head out with man on his heels. Later Johann and Xigbar told the Avengers and Nick Fury that what they found, scales were being scanned by reseachers but there wasn´t results to be made. Johann told about the scales he found and Xigbar told about the man and what he saw in building, they all wondered if it was she but she was goddamn death, Xigbar had shot her to head for heaven´s sake and she was crushed by pile of boulders and whatnot, so it left only one question or two, who killed the kid and woman and was she in the end alive?


	3. Armored beast

One of Organization 13´s members, Saix, Xigbar´s friend found himself wandering in New jersey´s old warehouse area, full moon shinned down its lonely glow.  
Luna Diviner knew her quite well, they fought few times and she always defeated him by being faster, stronger and smarter than he was.  
Saix walked in one of old warehouses, he started to hear some voices, metal hitting the floor, snarl and... hissing? As Nobody got more curious he walked deeper in old building.  
Place was filled with empty crates, dust and spiderweb, stuff that like heavy machines were standing in their places, silent.  
When Saix got near the sound he hid behind the crate wall and peeked out to see man and large armored creature with wyvern body structure, Saix gasped mentally ( No! SHE IS GODDAMN DEATH! ) he reminded himself until he saw the claws, they were just like hers were but he wasn´t taking it.  
Armored creature snarled and hissed to man, its voice was very metallic, maybe it was helmet or something. Saix almost fell on his back when creature gave ear-piercing and metallic roar which made man to run but soon it captured him and used its tail to held him " Wait wait wait wait! PLEASE!!! HOLY FUCK PLEASE!!! " man screamed as he tried to get free " OH MY GOD HOLY FUCK!! I WILL PAY FOR TALON MY DEBT!! I SWEAR!! PLEASE!! " man shouted, he was surely afraid until he started take something his back pocket, Saix felt... scared as he watched it, creature snarled and hissed still " I`M SORRY! " man screamed, creature shifted its claws, ready to strike man down but he managed to get his weapon and shoot her which made it drop him, it staggered in light and saw odd red symbols on chest, side of helmet and on shoulder area, its visor was bright red, blood red. Man ran away with screaming.  
Saix eyed the creature, it groaned and whimpered as it removed the bullet from its shoulder area, Nobody wondered who it was and who was this Talon. It hissed and climbed to window and flew away. Saix came out of his hiding place " I have tell to others what I saw. " he muttered and opened the portal and left.  
When Saix told everyone about what he saw Fury told him something too " If you are serious about this Saix, then good. And this Talon, they are this new terrorist organization, not so bad like HYDRA, AIM or her army were but they are getting stronger and it seems they have weapon to get rid of theirs enemies and those whose owe them. " Fury explained, Johann who was there flinched by the information ( Could Talon rescued her...? No, no, they couldn´t. ) he thought, knewing bringing her back was impossible.  
Xigbar who was there too was suprise what he heard " Are ya sure Saix? This creature threated the man because he owed to this Talon? " he asked, Saix nodded " Yes, I saw it myself, it didn´t speak at all but its roar was metallic and ear-piercing. " he responded, Johann started them and sat up " Thanks from information Saix, I hope we can solve this mystery. " Johann said and headed out.  
The whole thing made him think, this Talon... was it possible that they brought her back to alive and as for return she would work to them? And most important, was it she or somebody else? Schmidt decided that he would track this creature down and find out even if it would suicide mission.  
When Schmidt got back to home he laid in bed, thinking new possible theory that this Talon was reborn army that she once led but it seemed so absurd and weird, because why they would use their old leader as slave to do their biding? All these things were just big confusing mess but when he catch armored beast he would find out that who it was, he just needed time.


	4. Talon´s monster dragon

Talon... new terrorist organization wanted nothing more than start new world war to make humans evolve. They respected their leader called Doomfist but they feared their weapon called Armored Beast, only doctors and leader knew who it was, it was she. They found her year ago from bottom of ravine, shot to head but they managed to bring her back but for return she had help them, with time she reborned with new name, Armored Beast, bitter and angry toward her enemies and her killer.  
She sat on chair as scientists checked her armor, she never removed her helmet when she was interacting with others, she was just as scary and mysterious like Talon´s other killer called Reaper. She and Reaper sometimes went on missions, they rarely spoke, well if you can call snarling, hissing and roaring speaking. They weren´t friends at all, just work mates and nothing else if even that.  
Moira, doctor and scientist of Talon loved how she was allowed to check and research their weapon freely " How are you feeling today? " Moira asked but only received snarl from Armored Beast, scientist shrugged " I take that you are feeling well. " she said and checked state, heart rate and pulse were normal along everything else. Good, she was healty as ever and angry too.  
When she got back to her room she didn´t remove the helmet. Talon made her room different way than usually, it was huge, huge enough to fly around, it was fake forest area with real plants and trees with small river, it made her felt that she was in home, room had even cave where she could retreat and rocky area in first place. She missed her old home but Talon made her feel that she was in home, in new one. She made her way to cave and laid down to sleep until next mission could come up. When she went missions it was usually someone who owed alot money to Talon or something, she didn´t care at all, she just followed the orders they gave to her. When she went mission with somebody it was part of bigger part, starting the World War 3, she didn´t care about that at all too, work was work. She remembered the first mission like yesterday, she was teaming up with Reaper, Widowmaker Sombra and Talon´s leader, she was still new and rushing to battle which almost got her and others killed, she was punished but she learned not to rush anymore but work and fight as one. Doomfist, leader of Talon was respected by the members, she did so too and was thankful by being brought back to life even if she never asked it and yet she thanked him when they met first time ever. Moira was one who build her armor along the other scientists, Armored Beast didn´t care about her or what she did with her, she owed Talon so much. Reaper was like she was once death but was brought back to alive thanks to Moira in past, he was shadow, ghost. They rarely spoke because she just hissed and snarled even if she never meant to. Widowmaker... was.. well... silent and cold like she was... nothing much to tell. Sombra was Talon´s hacker and one who enjoyed from her company only just bother Armored Beast and threating to blackmail her, hacker didn´t care if she couldn´t speak, she did still liked to tease her and hang out with her. Overall Talon was her home and family, not best one but still. Armored Beast woke up when somebody dared to come in her territory, Reaper. She stayed in her cave, ignoring him when he entered and sat next to her " Are you still mute? Will you ever speak human language? How did you ever managed to be leader of the large army before us? " he asked, so many questions but he never got answer, only the metallic snarl as a warning to not bother her. Reaper hated when she was like this, angry, well, she was angry all the time " Damn dragon, I wonder why Talon brought you back. You never speak, you only hiss, snarl or roar to speak. WHEN WILL YOU SPEAK DECENT HUMAN LANGUAGE AGAIN??!! " he asked angrily, it did it. She used her tail to smack Reaper to wall and from there she picked him up and tossed out of her god damn room, when she had tossed him she gave metallic roar to him and closed the door, she wasn´t going to listen his rambling today or any other day so to speak.


	5. Bitter reunion

When SHIELD got hint about Armored Beast´s location Johann took his Iron Skull armor and headed to meet her before them.  
Her current location was Baja California, Matomi mountain. Area was dry, it always has been dry and sandy and yet people lift in these kinda areas if getting water was possible.  
When Johann got in area where she where suppose to be there wasn´t anyone but pile of death bodies and letter, reading.  
: Too bad hero. :  
Johann tore the letter and took off " Goddammit, it was cleverer than I thought " he grunted, failed attempt.  
Weeks passed until Talon started to act, they were attacking in small SHIELD base which drew Avengers to them, Johann and Xigbar were there to help them, fending the enemy off.  
Armored Beast was there too, and when she spotted Schmidt, fury filled her mind " SCHMIDT!!! " she roared and leaped on him before man could react, Xigbar tried to help him but Talon kept him busy already. She pinned him with the weight she had. Johann used his armor´s repursol beam to fend creature off, one of Avengers, Hawkeye saw his chance and shot explosive arrow to her helmet. Explosion made her roar of pain as it destroyed it, when smoke vanished destroyed helmet was dropped down, when heroes saw the face they gasped " STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN EVELIINA!! " they shouted, Johann panted heavily, she, Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen was alive. There was scar under her right eye, must have come in during her time with Talon. Johann shooked his head by disbelief " No... you can´t be… Xigbar killed you… " he whimpered, Eve snorted " He did…. Talon brought me back… I have waited this moment Schmidt, you have ruined my life along Xigbar. " she snarled and then started to circle Xigbar " How long it took you to forget me? A month? A week? I trusted you… and you left me alone! " she roared to Nobody " With darkness in my mind… " she finished and took off " How in earth are ya then still alive if I shot ys in your head? YA WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY DEATH! " Xigbar shouted " Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of life. Talon brought me back, it reignited my anger, bringing me back in this world. " she told him, Xigbar raised his eyebrow " I don´t get it, if ya wanted to kill me and Schmidt why haven´t ya done it when ya were brought back? " he asked " Because I wanted to show you that Talon has something special in their hands… living weapon so to speak. " she answered " Anyway… I didn´t wait to speak to you… I came here to kill you!! " she roared and dived on Xigbar, pinning him down, other member of Avengers, Hulk managed to stop her before she bit Nobody´s head off " Kill someone else scaly! " Hulk shouted as Eve rubbed her cheek " Hrmp! Scaly? Yes… " she hissed deeply. Schmidt couldn´t stand there and watch, now he acted " Eveliina! This is enough, you can´t win! " he shouted which got her attention " Yes… I know. But there will be time that you are alone and then I will get you, Johann Schmidt... " she hissed and took off " Take care of Redhead, will you? " she asked and laughed as she headed to night sky with Talon soldiers who managed to escape. When Talon left Johann lost his footing by the shock which shocked the Avengers " Johann, are you okay? " Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff asked, Johann couldn´t answer, Eveliina, Redhead´s mother, she was alive. She was goddamn alive… he couldn´t believe it " She.. is alive… this…. can´t be… " he whimpered as Natasha helped him up " This is shock to all of us, Talon may had technology to bring her back. " she said as Johann got his footing normal " We will figure it out. " she finished " Or we can just punch their leader. " Hulk stated, Johann rubbed his neck " No... just listen… I will track her down and speak with her, just don´t come between us. " he said " I know how much Eveliina means to you, but please stay out of this one. Please, you only make it worse. " Romanoff begged as johann was about to head out " I am sorry, but I am been haunted far too long, I have to fix this. " he said and looked to Xigbar " Xigbar, please, look after the Redhead while I am gone, will you? " he asked, Nobody nodded with smiled " I´ll, don´t worry. " he said until Schmidt flew off to seek Eveliina. It was goddamn miracle, Eveliina was alive but she was side of enemies, bitter and angry to him and others who stood on her way 3 years ago, 3 fucking years… and now she was back with revenge and bloodthirst in her mind.


	6. On death´s wings

Eveliina sat in Talon´s council room, silent, making a new helmet to herself. She listened the others until hacker started to annoy her " Aww… did someone broke your helmet amiga? Too bad. " she giggled which pissed Eve off " Vete a la mierda! " she snarled which suprise Sombra " Tú hablas mi idioma? " she asked, Eve nodded " Sí, siendo dragón puedo entender el lenguaje humano. Pero mi lengua materna es finesa. " she said until Doomfist shouted to them " Are you two listening?! " he snaped, Eve stood up on two " Yes… I do… " she hissed and walked closer as she put the new helmet on " Se mo yoo pa Johann Schmidt? " she asked, helmet turning her voice metallic again. Talon leader crossed his arms and nodded " Beeni. " he said, Eve gave wide grin under the helmet and small laugh as she left to fill the order she was given. For some unknown reason Johann had wandered in one of Eveliina´s old bases, wandering in its halls he could hear old troopers chatting and Eve´s commands as she gave them. After some time he ended in bridge are and glass floor beneath, this connected many mountains as one and view was cool too. As he walked more he saw her, he faced death herself wearing its armor. There wasn´t turning back now " People will die if Talon is allowed to roam around with you. " he said and walked closer " I can´t let that happen. " he said, Eve didn´t response. Johann felt disturbed when he stared the blood red visor, it was so cold and emotionless. Eveliina narrowed her eyes until she used her wingarms to gain air and then dive on Schmidt who barely managed to dogde the sweeping attack, claws still scarred the armored shoulder but not badly. When Eveliina was about to it again Schmidt took grasp from Eve´s tail and threw her on pillar that was middle of the area, with snarl Eve revealed her claws, shinning againts the sun that shinned down through the glass. Eve started to slash them like two blades, Johann used her repursol to stun Eve and then kicked her to feet to make her fall on back. When she stood up Schmidt shot repursol on her visor, breaking it and revealing her scared eye which was filled with anger. This time Eve used her horns to slam both herself and Johann down to glass which seperated them from falling down completely. Dragon felt angry, mad and bloodthirsty and latter took over as she hit man to the air and let him fall down. Armored Beast removed her helmet and dropped down ( There went another one, oh well. ) she thought bitterly as she took the sprint and used her fangs to pierce Schmidt´s armored area between neck and shoulder, breaking thought without breaking them, bite made Schmidt yell almost from pain but by use of uni-beam he removed her from biting, before Eve could recover, Schmidt took tight grasp from her throat, being more softer mean better grasp to him. Purple dragon had hard time to breath as time passed on, she snarled and hissed as she tried to get free where she did succested when she used her tail to smack her strangler down. When Eveliina catched her breath Schmidt stood up with slight shaking ( I will feel this on morning... ) he thought and looked the Eveliina " You know me... " he said which made Eveliina punch him really hard " No I don´t! " she roared as she hit him down, she felt mad and thoughts of blood were filling her mind. Schmidt stood up again, he wasn´t going down so easily " Eve... you knew me years ago. " he groaned, another punch, another stand up " Your name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen. " he said, this time she snaped " SHUT UP! " she roared, punching him down with enourmous power but it didn´t kill him. Eve snorted and shooked her body, she felt tensed. Schmidt looked how Eve walked to buttress and laid down to rest, her breathing was fast and her body was shaking. He felt bad to the dragon who was filled with anger ( I know how you feel, I have been alone too very long time... ) Schmidt thought. After some time Eveliina stood up, glaring him harshly. With roar she fired earth missile on glass and flew through of it, she didn´t want to fight more. When Iron Skull got back to SHIELD´s Helicarrier he removed his armor and got doctors to take care the wounds and whatnot that Eve gave to her. For his unluck Romanoff came surely to lecture him " It seems speaking didn´t work. " she noted like it was most obvious thing on earth, man gave small smile " No, she punched me like three times in the and bit me too. " he said as Nat crossed her arms " I warned you Schmidt that this would happen, Talon has her mind. She will do their job without asking, she will kill if she has to. " she said which made Johann bite his lip " I know what I did. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it already, she didn´t. " he muttered. Soon director Fury came in " I see you got smacked and hard. " he remarked as Johann picked up his shirt " Something you wanna Fury? " he asked " Goverment wants, they want Eveliina´s head. They will send FBI to get her. " Fury answered " FBI? Man, they don´t have change againts her, she can hit hard and take them aswell. " Johann muffled as he put the shirt on. When he was done he left from room without sound, clock was ticking. Eveliina returned to Talon, Doomfist was angered when he found out that Armored Beast didn´t finish the mission and let the target live. She was now with scientists and doctors fixing her armor, making new helmet and patching her wounds made by Schmidt. Without warning Talon´s leader came in with angry expression " Mission report. " he demanded, no answer " Mission report now. " he demanded again, still no answer, man walked closer and slapped her to cheek, with that she started to talk " My old base... " she muttered " My old friend... " she muttered again, Doomfist crossed his arms " You didn´t kill him, didn´t you? " he asked, Eve didn´t give the answer but instead " I knew him, he was my family... " she said as Doomfist took the chair and sat down " Your actions are gift to man kind, you shape the century. Now you are acting like this, letting your enemy live. You can decide if there is order or chaos, you can push humans to evolve. But if you don´t do your part I can´t do my. " he told her, she stayed silent " And Talon can´t make humans evolve. " he finished, now Eveliina spoke " But he was my... friend… " she said, there was hesitation in her voice. Talon leader stood up " Men, do what you must, we are leaving her now. " he said which got Moira´s attention " You mean we abandon this base, leave her in here as we move to new one? " she asked, man nodded " Yes, she is slipping. " he said and left. Eve sat there silent and broken ( They… are leaving me...? I wonder why I have listened them… ) she thought and thinked the encounter with Schmidt until she saw Reaper staring her through the window, silent. Once mighty leader was now just empty shell of her former self. She swallowed her pride, she died when she reached to age of 18 and came back in age of 21, in this year. Now she felt that she was dying again, starting from heart, death was dying now mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from spanish to english.  
> Amiga?=Friend?  
> Vete a la mierda!=Fuck off!  
> Tú hablas mi idioma?=You speak my language?  
> Sí, siendo dragón pueado entender el lenguaje humano. Pero mi lengua materna es finesa.=Yes, being a dragon I can understand human language: But my mother tongue is finnish.  
> Translation from yoruba to english.  
> Se mo yoo pa Johann Schmidt?=Will I kill Johann Schmidt?  
> Beeni.=Yes.


	7. Dragon not quite busted

Few weeks passed by after encountering Eveliina in her old mountain range base, Schmidt had decided to take matters to on his own hands. He invited Xigbar the Freeshooter to come and help him to track Eve down.  
By using scale´s DNA they found her current location was in Washington and in Point Success mountain where Talon´s base should be.  
When they arrived in there there was no one around, place was empty, planes and vechicles had been moved to new base but she was surely still there, alone.  
Johann told Xigbar to go ahead as he would take look the area, when he was out of sight Schmidt looked the stuff Talon left behind, empty boxes, papers, nothing big or meaningful.  
After some time Xigbar came back " Hey Schmidt, I found her. " he said with heavy breathing, Nobody found her.  
Two men made their way to medical wing, it was wrecked, but she sat on floor, leaning on chair. When they entered she groaned of slight pain she had as she tried to get up " Johann. " she said weakly but strongly enough " I am talking to stormtrooper captain herself this time? " he asked without emotion, he was serious of this, there was silence for while unti she spoke " I was captain of stormtroopers, I lived life of crime queen and I enjoyed of it. " she said with small enjoyment in her voice " Yeah, I shot ya on head, ending that life. " Xigbar remarked harshly which made her smile die out " What did I do? " she asked until remembered " Oh my ancestor, I knew this would happen... " she whispered " Talon had me in their fingers, they used my anger to manipulate me to do their bidding. " she said and licked corners of her maw " All they had to do was tell me target and I would do it without questions. " she said and then hissed " Who was it? " Johann asked making Eve tilt her head " Eh? " she didn´t understand the question " There is alot people killed, clawed kid, suffocated wife, body pile in mountain... " he listed " All this to make humans start World War 3 and by that way make them evolve. " he finished, Eve scratched her head until she spoke again " He wanted to know about my technology and dragons. " she told them " The bases that I led and where they are located. " she finished " Why he would want to know that? " Schmidt asked, there was silence for brief moment until she answered " Because my technology is stronger than Talon´s, I only keep them in bases, I never sold them to others. " she answered and stood up weakly. Both Xigbar and Schmidt were amazed how tall Eve was even on four, and her metallic claws were size of bread knifes. She flexed her muscles and snorted with shook of the body " I didn´t ask to be brought back to life. " she said as they heard running, footsteps " FBI... " Schmidt said simply as Eve started to snarl " They aren´t planning to take you alive. " he said as Eve kept snarling " That´s smart, good strategy... " she snarled, smoke came out of her nostrils, both men knew she hated FBI and being already stressed wasn´t helping. Soon Eve started to move to door Johann stopped her " This doesn´t need to end in fight, Eveliina. " he said firmly " I always fight when I get a change to it. " she said without emotion even if she smiled because it was her drug " You spared my life in that base. Why? " Schmidt asked angrily, she shooked her head with shrug " I don´t know… " she muttered " Yes you do. " Johann instisted until FBI threw grenade through the window, Eve used her massive size to cover both men from violent explosion that broke the wall behind them. When two agents dared to move in Eve used her horns to impale them by the throats, when more moved in Xigbar and Schmidt took them out. Before Eve was about move out Johann took tight grasp from her tail " Stop, you will kill someone! " he shouted but Eve used her horns to ram him down " I´m not gonna kill someone 'innocent' she hissed bitterly and ran away as Xigbar helped him up. Eve used her fangs, claws, horns, tail and elements to clear her way, FBI wasn´t match to her speed even if she was now bigger thar like 6 years ago. When she in the got out sight wasn´t nicest, FBI agents, police and some members of army were there surrounding her ( Ylilyötty juttu, sanon vaan... ) she thought as Johann and Xigbar rushed behind her " Stop, there isn´t need to kill anyone! " Schmidt shouted as agents and others aimed to Eve " Get away from her, mister! " one of them shouted. Before whole thing could escalate into massacre SHIELD´s Helicarrier appeared above them which was big relief to Xigbar and Johann, and in that moment Fury walked to them " It seems you found her and got your chance to speak. " he remarked calmily, Eve blinked with dumbfound expression " Fury? Can you save my tail from this clowns? " she asked with cross of wingarms " Yes. " he answered simply and looked them " Okay everyone, I think that we are done here. " he said firmly " We have clear order to kill her! " one of the cops shouted ( Auts, mitä se hallitus nössöillee mulle? En mä jaksa tapella enään vaikka sitä rakastankin. ) Eve thought as Fury spoke to them " Yes but SHIELD and Avengers stands behind her, if you wanna get her you have to face me and Avengers if they have to. " he spatted back " Plus, she has rights like everyone else. " he said which suprised Eve ( Oikeudet? Ihan tosi? ) she asked in her mind like it was dream. By that they lowered their guns, director was right in some sort aspect she had rights to live. When Fury turned to look Eve her heart skipped the beat until he spoke to her " Don´t even think you can go and roam freely. SHIELD has you arrested now. " he said which made Eve look up, knowing that Helicarrier could shoot her down if she tried to escape. With slight nod she let herself be arrested by agents of SHIELD and Avengers. Eveliina sat on floor of her cell, energy wall seperating her from world which she hated so much, her life was ruined by heroes and Talon. But now she could maybe, just maybe start from clean slate, after all she wasn´t captain anymore but neither a Talon´s weapon, she was just she. She was just Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, purple dragon, former captain of stormtroopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Ylilyötty juttu, sanon vaan...=Overkilled thing, let me just say…  
> Auts, mitä se hallitus nössöillee mulle? En mä jaksa tapella enään vaikka sitä rakastankin.=Ouch, what is goverment fearing about me? I am tired to fight even if I love it.  
> Oikeudet? Ihan tosi?=Rights? Really?


	8. Let´s make amend

She sat in corner of her cell, alone and broken. There wasn´t nothing that this world could offer to her, nothing. Her pride was gone, her army was gone, her leadership was gone and her only family was gone along the commander Gary… commander Gary, oh how she wondered what happened to him, was he death or alive? Who knew, it didn´t matter, she brought this upon herself and now she would pay from it by being locked behind the locks.  
Only thing that eased purple dragon´s sadness was that her darkness wasn´t bothering her at all, so that´s something.  
After some time Johann walked front of her cell and sat down holding pack of... cards? Eveliina lifted her head to glance him quickly as he settled cards down, she snorted and looked away again, cards can´t help her.  
Of course Johann noticed this but he wasn´t angry to her, she has been death three years " Won´t you come closer Eveliina? " he asked gently, she didn´t look at him " What good you can do to me? " she asked until she dared to watch him, there was still hate in her eyes and the scar too. Johann swallowed hardly " Why won´t you come closer and find out it by yourself? " he asked playfully which got Eve smile slightly and move closer to the wall that seperated them from each other, she looked the cards and looked him " What these cards can do to help me? " she asked as Johann picked up one card " Thise will tell the whole story that what happened in Talon, you can tell me how to put them and if there is something important missing just tell me. " he explained which made Eve nod as she started to look the cards.  
One card was picture of her being buried under the rocks and being shot in the head by mercy of Xigbar, Talon´s members were there too " That card... with boulders and Talon. " Eve said as she pointed her claw to it, Johann picked it up and looked it " Yeah... this was your start in this hell story. So they found you? I wonder how... " he muttered and put it down do start story line. Then there were cards of her being brought back, hiring her and rest was history. Eve told him that she firstly killed wife and kid had wandered into building and gave chase to it instead. She felt regret in her actions, years ago she wanted make friends from humans but they rejected her, not letting chance to introduce herself but Freeshooter an Schmidt were different men altogether and it made her feel something... not being so alone. Johann saw how she unhappy still looked, and by reason, she lost everything that she stood for, making him feel guilty by all of this. There silence between two unti man spoke " Let´s make amend Eveliina, we don´t hide anything from each other, no more secrets, no more lies. We say how we feel no matter what might happen. " he said like it was one time offer, she looked the floor ( Amend huh? What there is to save me? Nothing... nothing at all... ) she thought bitterly until she looked up again, she could least try something to get away from her old evilness. Johann did already so she could it too. Again silence until she spoke " So no more hiding, speaking bullshit and stuff? Sounds... good. " she admited with small venomous hiss of her as she put her paw on wall and man did same " This will be your chance to change your ways in acting like total maniac. " Johann said with teasing tune which made Eve smile " Yeah, if Talon doesn´t ruin that first. " she said making Schmidt nod " Yeah, I should let Redhead see you sometime, after all he is your son as well. " he reminded dragon who was afraid to see him but wanted it still nonetheless.


	9. Let me guide you

Few days passed silently and slowly to Eveliina, she sat in cell, silently. She spend some of her time meditating and trying to speak with ancestors, latter failed miserably.  
SHIELD was getting worried when dragon refused to eat or drink, they could see that she was hungry but rejected food even if it was her favorite dish.  
During lunch time Johann walked to Eve´s cell and entered in with watchful of agents, man´s presence got her attention as scent of meal too. Dragon looked how Schmidt held two plates of food, both being chicken legs " I thought you might be hungry. " he said and sat down " I am not hungry Schmidt, SHIELD wants information, don´t they? " she hissed as man casually cut piece from leg " No, we wanna help you... don´t you remember what I said few days ago? " he asked and ate it, Eveliina blinked few times with stupid stare until she shooked her head and snorted " Yeah yeah, amend that we don´t lie or something. I am not eating SHIELD food, I never eat from my arresters! " she snarled loudly with reveal of her fangs " And you came in my lair, without weapon, brave... " she snarled but man wasn´t afraid " You won´t hurt me because you aren´t capable to it anymore. " he stated calmily making Eve snarl until she 'hmp'ed by the fact that she wasn´t what she was use to be. After some time Johann offered other chicken leg to Eve " Come on, you must be starving in this point… " he said like it was plead, she turned away " No, you are just wasting your time. " she spatted, Schmidt wasn´t buying it " Is this how you thank me? Refusing to eat and being mad at me?! I have my patience and it´s running out soon! " he shouted to her, Eveliina sighed " I know, I know but I just... I don´t know… I just don´t feel myself… I lost my family… my only family… " she muttered, now he understanded what she meant, she missed her stormtroopers who were her family in past " But… you have me and Redhead. " Johann reminded her, silence. It was sad to see how dragon refused to eat because she missed them who raised her during her hatchlinghood, Johann rubbed his neck and sighed " Look, not all is gone. You have still those who want best for you. Me, Xigbar, Avengers, Fury and Redhead, I think. " he listed and continued on " What I am trying to say is that there are people who wants to help you be better in being a person. Let me guide you be your light and see the chance you have missed. " he said, offering his hand. Eveliina snarled, hesitating to touch him " How I can trust you? " she asked " I saved you from Talon and FBI as well, think about it. " he said making Eve think about it. Few minutes passed until she took the the chicken " You are getting under my scales Johann. " she frowned as she tore piece off from leg and swallowed it down without trouble. Man chuckled " It´s my charm that´s getting under your scales Eveliina. " he joked which made her laugh " Hahahah! Good one, Schmid! " she laughed until she finished the meal by swallowing rest of the leg as whole. Johann´s mouth flew wide open by dragon´s act, she ate the leg as a whole, as a whole! There was silence between two as purple dragon licked her maw " You are impressed, aren´t you Schmidt? " Eve asked, breaking the silence. Johann couldn´t do anything but shrug " Maaaayyyybeee… " he said with hint of flirting in his voice, it made Eve blush and giggle " You are such a charmer as always. " she noted with playful punch. Another moment of silence passed by until Eveliina laid her head on Johann´s legs which made man feel suprised " E-Eve? " he panicked as she adjusted herself in better position " I´m tired Schmidt, so tired… to run… and fight… " she slurred until she fell asleep, Johann was speechless by the sight. She had laid her head on his legs to... rest… because she is tired to her old life, maybe she was chancing… to the better person.


	10. Bond that ties us

Medical tests… they were hell in certain cases. Being tested by your enemies were horrible and when they took your blood, DNA or gave you stuff it angered her, it angered Eveliina no end.  
When SHIELD tried gave her medication to stay calm and painkillers to ease her somewhat aching body, especially her hind leg that was strained 4 years ago she would fight back with fang and claws, refusing to take them. She would say that pain is better than feeling anything at all and that it is great teacher. Only way doctors made Eveliina take medicines were by get help from Thor and Hulk who would keep her still and wait until she would calm down. It was one those days, dragon called medical days as day of hell or struggle, she sat there observing the doctors and guards altogether with studying eye. She was always learning, always getting new ideas to fool her foes. By her own damn bad luck God of Thunder and Gamma-monster were there too, waiting their part to began. When head doctor called Curtis Connors started to walked in her direction she narrowed her eyes with snarl until Schmidt walked in which eased her ( I wanna dieeee…) Eve whinned mentally as she kept her angry form up, staying angry was her only way to defend herself by everyone. Doctor walked very close to her, close enough to reach his remaining hand on her snout which he did, Eveliina didn´t dared to bit it off because the guards would shoot her and she wasn´t going to take dumb risks. Connors took look of her scar she had received in Talon " You have quite history captain Eveliina, I am impressed. " he remarked calmily " Former, captain. " she hissed as she moved her head away from his reach " And one thing: No touching. " she demanded as Johann came to them " I see you have bad day, every time when it comes to medication. " he noted making her snarl " Wow… thanks mister obivious, like I didn´t already knew! " she responded with sarcastic tone " Anyway… do you want something from me? " she asked " Yeah, a talk in private, if it´s possible. " he answered and looked the doctor who nodded " It´s okay, just come back when you are ready. " he said, Eveliina snorted and followed Schmidt out of the room, something good at least to her. Eveliina followed man to meeting room, and in there she snaped " Okay… NOW WHAT A HELL YOU WANT NOW??!! " she roared as she slammed Schmidt on wall with feral snarl and reveal of her razor-sharp fangs " I just want to speak with you, that´s all. " he answered calmily until he took spare syringe and used its medicine to calm dragon down " Argh! Fine, I stop. " she snarled and gave hateful and murderous stare to him " But don´t think that I won´t forget this. " she finished as man sat down " I know, pretty tail. " he teased her by using the pet name he used when they allyed up. Dragon 'hmp'ed and sat down with force " That pet name… it´s stupid you know? " she pointed out as she looked her claws that weren´t removed from her. Schmidt chuckled with smile " I know, you wanna know why I want to speak with you? " he asked, Eve nodded " Good. " he stated simply and took something from his jacket and walked to Eve who was looking grumpy and grim at the same time " Chin up my friend, I have gift to you. " he said which got her attention and then she felt Johann was putting something around her neck, she looked it and saw that it was dragon themed necklace, there was something engraved in its scales, W, A, two Rs, I, O and R " WARRIOR, that´s what it says my friend, battleground was one thing that tied us together like the bond that we share. " he told her which got Eve´s full attention " Bond? What are you saying Schmidt? " she asked with tilt of head " We formed strong bond years ago, it never broke when you left me, it remained and it is still there. " he answered and touched her face tracing her scar " I missed you, alot and Xigbar must have too. " he muttered making Eve... purr, quietly. Eveliina glanced back to necklace, the WARRIOR text suit her well, she was one but not anymore, her time was over. Purple dragon lowered head slightly with odd sound " How you can forgive me after all these things I did to you, my son and others? " she asked, her voice sounded sad and sobbing " Because no one isn´t born evil, not even me. You were trained by Imperials, you tried make friends from humans but their rejection made you angry. When I met you I felt amazed by very sight of you, and I am still. You made me feel something, things like love and care, they were things that I never felt before you. " he told her as he traced dragon´s scar " I know you loved me, even if you are denying it, you love still so don´t deny it now. You can change like I can. " he finished and nuzzled dragon´s cheek, Eveliina blushed slightly until she pulled away " Yeah, yeah whatever. Look, I know that you 'love' me but me in other hand, I don´t feel anything at all. Being death three years made me empty as I could ever get. " she said but then she thought it for while, pondering. After some thinking and looking how Johann looked when she said that she didn´t felt anything, man looked heartbroken and disappointed. It made her sigh " I am sorry Johann, I just don´t feel anything… " she apologized until Johann took tight hold of her horns and pulled her down not to kiss but nuzzled and... small peck, she couldn´t really tell. Eveliina sighed again and pulled away again and leaving the room, Johann stood there, not understanding why she didn´t felt or acted like this. Purple dragon made her way back to medical room, letting Thor and Hulk hold her even if she wouldn´t fight back this time, she wasn´t in mood to fight which suprised both Avengers when they noticed her more calmer behavior. When Eveliina was being escorted back in her cell she looked her necklace again, staring WARRIOR text again, it was nice... gift from man she 'loved' in past. They may have bond that they shared but now she didn´t felt anything, nothing at all. It was better feel pain than nothing at all but feeling love, she didn´t feel that, it was lost one.


	11. Son of former captain

Today was the special day, Eveliina would have reunion with her son, Redhead. She wasn´sure if it was good idead but Johann instisted and was bringing him to meet her again after three years.  
Eveliina waited in meeting room, her tail tapped floor nervously.  
After 15 minutes of waiting or so Redhead finally walked in room to see his now much larger mother very first time after all these years " Mom? " Redhead called as he walked closer her " Yes, it´s me my son. It´s been a while. " she said with nod and gentle smile as she lowered her head to let hatchling nuzzle her snout " I missed you mother. " he whinned as Eve settled her body down " I know, I am sorry if I have been away so long time. " she murmured " I was busy with… things, I hope you can understand. " she finished as Redhead snuggled between her wingarms " Father told me about it, he said that you weren´t meant to do those mean things. " Redhead said like he understanded that what was going on. Eveliina smiled warmly and laid her head down " He said it himself? Huh, I am suprised. " she muttered as Redhead put his small paws on her snout " Yeah. Hrmm… mom, your scales feel so soft. " he praised " Yeah, but to try my scar. " Eve guided him, hatchling put his paw on scar, it felt tougher " It´s much tougher than your scales. " he pointed out making her smile " Yes. " she murmured simply and raised her head to lick her son to cheek " You wanna know how I got it? " she asked with raise of eyebrow " Yeah! " Redhead answered with fast wiggle of his tail " When I worked with my 'friends' I made small mistake I got the scar, little reminder you might say. " she told him with tilting her head side to side playfully. Redhead smiled widely and hugged her by chest " I love you mother no matter what. " he said her making Eveliina smile and lower her head to nuzzle him " I know son, I know. " she murmured warmly, she felt now more eased when she actually spoke with her son who she wanted use as weapon long, a long time ago. Now they were reunited without drama or tears any kind.


	12. Former elite sniper and former boss

Day after having reunion with Redhead, Eveliina would now meet her old elite sniper and friend Xigbar in private.  
Again she waited in meeting room until Nobody marched in, not wearing his cloak neither the uniform she gave him but boots, jeans and dark blue shirt with SHIELD-logo on shoulders and chest, purple dragon snarled quietly " Freeshooter. " she greeted him, word dripped venomous tone " Boss. " Xigbar greeted him casually as he sat down " Where is your uniform, Freeshooter? " Eveliina asked as she narrowed her eyes " Ya betrayed me, so don´t except me to wear my traitor´s uniform. " he spatted to her, Eveliina hissed bitterly and stood on two with reveal of fangs. Xigbar wasn´t afraid of his former boss´s size at all " Good attempt Eveliina but ya aren´t scaring me this time. " he said making Eve go back on fours " Fair enough Freeshooter. " she admited " I don´t get it, if ya wanted me to kill ya three years ago then why you are blaming me about it? Ya wanted it, didn´t ya? " he asked but received snarl from her " Eveliina, don´t ya dare to snarl to me, just answer me this once! " he demanded her, Eveliina flinced the demand until she sighed " I don´t know, time has messed my thoughts up, and Talon... I was bitter and angry that my plans to destroy humanity failed. " she told him with scratch of her neck " I never wanted to come back in life but Talon had other plans fro me. " she finished, Xigbar gave suspicious look to her, after all she didn´t deserve alot trust from him. Xigbar and Eveliina weren´t friends when they firstly met and started to work together, she ignored him when Nobody tried get her attention, later he managed to get it and they came very good friends and little bit more. But when Eveliina tossed Xigbar on Redhead whose Eveliina had turned to living weapon, toss had turned Redhead back to small hatchling but it broke their trust when Eveliina explained that he was nothing to him but tool. Eveliina narrowed her eyes until she looked away with hateful snort, Xigbar knew that she could feel regret and may other feelings and emotions, she wouldn´t just admit it so easily. Nobody sighed and started to leave until he turned back to dragon who wasn´t still looking him, she was in her own thoughts, alone and scared about the future, about Talon and their plans, Xigbar saw it damn clearly because he knew her, like she knew him. After all, they were friends once and maybe one day they could repair it.


	13. In night

Month or two passed by in SHIELD Helicarrier, Eveliina grew calmer to people around her, not threwing another fuss or tantrun, reason being not caring that what would happen next.  
When night fell over Helicarrier Johann let Eveliina secretly from her cell and led her in his room where he would remain sometimes, room was simple but not too small, bed was fitting both to them when dragon saw it. Man saw that dragon was hesitatin somewhat badly,she hasn´t been led out middle of damn night and in secret, Schmidt touched her cheek to get dragon´s full attention " You okay Eveliina? " he asked " Y-Yeah, I haven´t been just led out from cell in middle of night before this. " she answered and moved away from touch with shook of body, act suprised Schmidt because he has thought that dragon had warmed to him but he was wrong.  
Hour passed calmily, Eveliina wasn´t up to move on bed, she wasn´t afraid of break it but man on it was different thing, she was still angry to him and wasn´t trusting him at all. Being alone and death three years straight made dragon to keep her distance and isolate herself from everyone she knew.  
Another hour passed, Johann started to get feeling that not everything was fine " Eveliina? You okay there? " he asked making her look him " Yeah, I am just... just... " she tried to get last word out but it was stuck in her throat like nut " Just what? " Johann asked, Eveliina sighed and walked to him and nuzzled her snout on his red neck " I am just... scared. I have been gone so long so trust is one thing that I lack right now. " she answered quietly, Johann didn´t say anything but he lifted her head and took good look her eyes, they glowed beautifully in dark their royal purple color that he admired. With strength that Johann had he pulled large dragon on bed as he himself took leaning sitting position, Eve looked unsure that what she should do now, she was larger than man himself and her metallic claws were size of bread knifes at best, they would cut him like butter if she hit strong enough. Man noticed dragon´s unsureness clearly through " Eveliina, look at me. " he told her, Eveliina took her time until she dared to look him straight into eyes, Johann touched her cheek again " There isn´t nothing to be afraid of, just take your time if you need to. " he told her, Eveliina stared him until she blinked and but more serious face on, she had now courage to act. Former captain of stormtroopers started with sniffing man from head and neck ( Strawberry and vanilla, good choices. ) Eve stated in her mind until she turned her sniffing to licking, she wasn´t sure about biting because her maw and fangs were larger. Schmidt was delighted that she was acting like herself, and when dragon moved to kiss him it turned the feeling all way to top. When dragon was done she moved to lick man´s red throat, it was enough to make Schmidt moan by the touch warmth that tongue had. As licking turned to kissing and stuff, Eveliina moved her paw under Schmidt´s black T-shirt, dragon wasn´t so innocent that some might have thought when it came to moments like this. More time passed until dragon dared to bite Johann, she laid her front fangs on area between neck and shoulder. When she started to sink her fangs in skin man gasped first until he calmed down, he trusted that she wouldn´t eat him alive. In past Eveliina had habit drink her foes and prey blood when they were alive, she did same once to Xigbar too, she was like leech or vampire and she was still. But if she was agitated or fight and got taste of blood or it splattered on her snout and getting scent of it she would have gone berserk, determined to seek source of the blood´s owner, she wouldn´t let anything stop her from getting that blood. When Eveliina was done with her biting she licked wounds clean until she turned back to shirt, removing it ease she gave her trademark grin, moonlight made fangs shine in that light that it had. Now Johann would act, man kissed her scaly throat, it was warm like fire waiting in there to be released. Man glanced the dragon themed necklace where WARRIOR text was engraved, she still weared it instead throwing it away like it was nothing, meaning she must be loving it. Schmidt turned his attention to dragon´s red scar, it started above her eye and ended under it, he traced it gently, wondering how it was her only scar that she had but admiring it too. As Johann was paying attention to dragon´s scar she decided to wrap her long tail around man´s foot which got his attention " Huh? Eveliina? What are you doing? " he asked, Eveliina grinned again as she put both her paws on his cheek " You are mine, Schmidt, only mine. " she hissed venomously " Hmp! You haven´t chanced since last time it seems, still greedy as ever. " Johann joked making Eve chuckle " When I get my mind right back to rails then I will won´t be as greedy like now. " she joked back as she nuzzled her snout againts Johann´s nose or what was left from it. The bond that both dragon and man shared was building stronger as they continued their moment of re-bonding, it felt so damn good, better that years ago when Eveliina was teenager, now when she was adult she would enjoy from this moment with pleasure she got from it.


	14. Morning

Sun rose from behind mountains where stormtrooper captain ruled years ago, sky was cloudless and pink, dark blue, blue and many other morning painted it.  
When clock displayed 8:30 AM, Johann started to stir and was being firstly greeted by the sun´s light that shinned through the small uncovered window. After some time his eyes adjusted to light he felt that scales brushed him, with that he saw Eveliina sleep beside him, curled up like cat to make some space, brushing came from her tail as it moved without her control. 15 minutes passed silently until dragon straightened her body and stirred her eyes with smile " Morning Schmidt. " she slurred " Morning sleepyhead. " Johann responded as he brushed dragon´s hair slightly, it wasn´t long, she wanted to keep it short and straight, Polka styled to be exact. Again some time passed silently until Eveliina nuzzled her snout againts man´s neck " I missed you... I missed this, waking up next ot my favorite human heater... " she muttered tiredly " Favorite human heater? Wow, you are one picky dragon. " Johann joked with yawn, Eveliina laughed and yawned too as she scratched her hair, it was shaggy and messy, like lion mane. Eve groaned as she flexed her muscles " My hair... is there comb anywhere Schmidt? " Eve asked as she finished her tail´s flexing, question froze man for while when he was putting shirt on " Uuh... no...? " he answered hesitantly making Eve frown " Nice, my hair is like fucking lion mane, period! " Eve hissed as she tried use her claws to comb her hair but only ended to cut some off and it pissed her off " ARGH! JUST DO SOMETHING SCHMIDT!! " dragon roared as she was pulling her hair from sheer frustration " Eveliina, Eve, please calm down, if somebody finds out that you are here and not in cell both us will be screwed. " Johann pleaded " Um... I think they should have find out already... weird... " he muttered until he moved to door and was greeted by Nick Fury " Morning Schmidt. " Fury greeted him coldly, Johann gave forced and embrassed grin " Uhh.. morning Fury... " he responded, director tiled his head to side to see dragon " Is she there? " he asked making Johann sigh " Yeah... if you are angry that I let her out, then punch me. " Johann said as Eveliina walked behind him and put her head down his scalp, act suprised director greatly " How in earth she hasn´t ate you already? " Fury asked as dragon rubbed Schmidt´s head with purr " Maybe I am natural dragon tamer or I am only person who she can talk with? " man answered with asking tone " Right, but she has to go back in cell. " Fury said making Eve flinch " Do I have to? Can I least get comb to fix my hair, it´s like lion mane. " dragon whinned as she still tried to clear her hair " I will see if I can find one, captain Eveliina. " Fury told her, answered made Eveliina happy so she was escorted back to cell. Before it she turned to Schmidt " Will you come meet me again? " she asked, Johann nodded with smile which made her smile until she was ordered to move. When Eveliina got back in her cell she was yelling her face to red because hair was still bothering her " AARRGGHH!!!! MUN HIUKSET ON KUIN LEIJONANHARJA!!! MISSÄ VITTUS SE KAMPA ON??!! " dragon roared in her mother tongue until she took ten deep breaths and calmed down " Okey, I am calm now… fuck my life right now. " she hissed and sat down " If I don´t get my hair right I will definitely have bad hair day. " she muttered and took another deep breath and closed her eyes for moment of morning meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> AARRGGHH!!!! MUN HIUKSET ON KUIN LEIJONANHARJA!!! MISSÄ VITTUS SE KAMPA ON??!!=AARRGGHH!!!! MY HAIR IS LIKE LION MANE!!! WHERE FUCK IS THAT COMB??!!


	15. Find her and bring her back

When Talon left Eveliina behind they thought that cops or someone would kill her but when they heard that she was alive and arrested by SHIELD it suprised them as their leader called main members to meeting.  
All members of Talon were in meeting room, Reaper, Sombra, Moira, Widowmaker and Doomfist, latter was pissed off that dragon was alive " Can somebody explain how and why is that overgrown lizard still alive? " Doomfist asked with crossed arms and angry expression " There is been rumor that FBI was suppose to kill her but SHIELD took her and arrested her. " Reaper answered as Sombra was checking the files " They are true rumors, goverments send them along cops and army members. Now she is 'protected' by the SHIELd and her old friends. " Sombra told them as she closed files " What will we do now? " Moira asked, Doomfist thought the answer until he spoke again " We shall find her and bring her back, if hse dies Moira shall bring her back to life and then we brainwash her and make new weapon out of her. " Doomfist answered " Can we just take her out of game? We don´t need dragon to start third world war. " Widowmaker said coldly, she never liked about dragon not even when she was brough back to life. Everyone else gave odd look to sniper " You want her to die Amelie? You can´t be serious, she is excellent weapon to us. " Sombra said, hacker waned dragon a alive so she could tease and annoy her again. Reaper shooked his head of situation that was forming up " I don´t care what will happen to her, I can kill her to get her back to us. " deadman stated coldly " Or I could take her DNA and create new purple dragon. " Moira suggested, others stayed silent, staring her. Doomfist groaned as he rubbed his face " Urgh… whatever, do it way each you see good. Just bring her back. " leader demanded them and sat up " All of you are dismissed, go! " he ordered them, each one of them left in their own way, Reaper turned to smoke, Sombra used her Translocator to leave, rest of the members walked out of room and scattered away to do their job.


	16. Dangrous and risky love game

As time passed more in Helicarrier Eveliina was allowed to roam around but she was kept eye on by guards, Xigbar or Johann. Sometimes she was allowed to roam alone.  
Eveliina walked in hallway, pondering what Talon was up now until she noticed that she was walking up to Schmidt´s door. Dragon opened door silently, creeping inside, she saw Johann who was focused on his clothes, with grin she creeped closer silently and nuzzled her snout againt man´s back which startled him " EEEEve?! " Schmidt gasped as he turned to see her, dragon gave disturbing look to him with still same grin. This time Eveliina used her paws to caress Johann´s chest, man himself felt nervous and scared at same time because dragon was acting weird " Eve... Eveliina? What is wrong? " Johann asked making Eveliina stop and take step back. Purple dragon reached up and wrapped her wingarm´s paw around man´s neck, and with that she pulled Johann to kiss, it suprised that Eveliina was acting like this in the middle of the day. Without warning any sort Eveliina used her tail to pick Johann up from waist, not too tightly so she wouldn´t harm him. With ease Eve back on door and closed it with use her hind leg, then she moved on bed and settled Schmidt on it gently " What are you up now Eve? " Johann asked with interested expression as dragon topped him " You are playing dangerous and risky love game with me now, Schmidt. " Eve hissed with grin until she moved to kiss again ( Dangerous and risky love games? Sounds... interesting... ) Johann thought as his fingers traced dragon´s scar, he always was fond to it, it gave her more edge and vibe of experienced warrior from battlegrounds. When Eve had enough she turned her attention to man neck, she started to kiss, lick and bite it gently. Two of made man moan and third made him gasp of slight pain when fangs sinked in his flesh and started to draws his blood. Being 'in love' with dragon sounded weird and absurd in normal people´s eyes, even scary, how she kissed, licked felt amazing but biting would fend people off, her appearence wasn´t human like but she spoke their languages, walked on two and did same things like other humans did. This was risky and dangerous business, man had to be careful or he would lose his head. As both dragon and man were focusing their thing alarm went off, startling the both " What´s going on?! " Johann shouted as he got away from bed, Eveliina took few deep sniff until she snarled angrily " Talon´s members... they are here... " she snarled making Johann look at her " Talon? why? What they want? " he asked " They want me back, I shall burn them to crisp. " she snarled until she roared and ran out of room, Schmidt gasped and got out of room to find his armor, he wasn´t going to risk anything with Talon and purple dragon.


	17. Don´t mess with dragon

Eveliina rushed to hangar area to only see chaos, Talon´s soldiers were everywhere, fighting Avengers, Xigbar and SHIELD´s agents. Alarm was deafening but it stop purple dragon from searching the one who was leading this attack.  
After some observing dragon´s dark purple eyes targeted to Reaper, with snarl and narrowing her eyes, Eveliina took off and did Seregios air sweep to deadman to only got hit on arm by claws. Eveliina landed on floor and turned to him " Reaper… why are you? Does Talon want me back? Well, let me tell you… I WILL WON`T COME BACK!! " she roared as she slammed her tail on floor with force. Reaper grunted and took his shotguns " You have no power to say 'no' to me or Talon, dragon! " Reaper snapped to her and started to shoot her.  
Eveliina took off and flied around firing different elemental projectiles to deadman and Talon´s lackeys to help SHIELD and Avengers. When dragon was ready she turned to Reaper again and started to dive with speed on him and crashing landing along wild clawing like Astalos. Reaper hissed and turned to smoke to get away from dragon and then shot her to chest that didn´t get damaged by bullet´s power.  
Eveliina grinned with ominous chuckle, deadman was getting angry to her, how dared she grin and chuckle to him?! Reaper turned to smoke and moved toward Eve, when he appeared again he used his glove´s claws to re-open dragon´s scar, Eveliina screamed of pain that re-open did. Blood sweeping above her yes forced her to keep eye closed to it wouldn´t blind her or dom any other damage her eyeball. Pain made Eveliina go panic and with that she stumbled on stuff when she tried to claw Reaper from alive, her own blood flied on her nostrils, now it would bad, scent of her own blood made go rampage. With roar Eveliina started to attack Talon´s members and whatnot. When Eve was ready with lackeys she attacked on Reaper again who wasn´t given a chance to shoot her. When deadman did one wrong move dragon latched her fangs to his neck and started flail him aroudn like ragdoll he was to her. letting her fangs sink deeper to cold dead skin she drained the blood. Reaper tried to get free from dragon fangs but she her fangs weren´t moving anywhere before she was ready and flailing made even harder to get removed. As dragon kept her wild flailing Johann who had put on his Iron skull armor ran to hangar and saw how Eveliina was smashing Reaper to boxes, planes, walls, floor and pillar. Without any hesitation Schmidt fired repursol on Eve´s snout to drop deadman, dragon hissed as she rubbed snout and then looked to him " Johann?! What a hell did you just do?! " she snarled " Your flailing would have killed him! " Johann snapped, Eveliina hissed until she snorted " Bah! He is already dead! " she roared and looked the deadman who looked to be unconscious. Eveliina´s open eye move to hangar´s entrance, her way to freedom. With another roar Eveliina ran to entrance and jumped down and opened her wingarms and flied to horizon, away from Talon, SHIELD, Avengers and everyone else. Now she was free dragon after so long waiting, with another roar she headed to open sea.


	18. Home is where my real family is

At second day Eveliina was still wondering in ocean, gliding and letting wind guide her wherever it would take her, she trusted that wind ancestor would take her to good place to live on. Dragon natural instict told her that she was heading to south, in south pole. And she could tell that she was near when air got cold, snow started to appear and she saw land of snow and ice. Eveliina continue her beeline into frozen wasteland´s depths until she landed down into Polar Field. Area was like large cavern because snony and icy ceiling, area was huge. Purple dragon walked to explore until another dragon flied her her direction with full speed " YIKES! " Eve yelped and leaped out of way, she regonized dragon, it was Ocean Traveler " TOBU?! " she gasped as she looked how he flied away, what seemed be in fear. Eve blinked few times until she decided to move on and see what or who scared Tobu away from area. Without any warning ground beneath Eve´s paws started to shake and then another another bursted out of ice. Eveliina looked up and saw that it wasn´t ice dragn put another purple dragon, covered in ice armor " Another one?! " Eve gasped as another her kind hovered in air. He had same colors as Eve, light purple scales, yellow bone parts, orange wingmembranes, but his horns pointed back, hair was long and black, he had metallic bear spike and three metallic spikes on his cheeks and shoulder areas, spine spikes were like crystals or ice spikes, same ones were top his wings. just larger. His tail was like end of spear or something, long ice spike on middle, very small and slightly larger metall spikes covered it. Another his eyes were green and other one was just like Eve´s. Eveliina held her breath in shock, she had just invaded another purple dragon territory, a kingdom. It was dishonorable to invade to another dragon´s home, it was Dragon island´s most important rule. Dragon landed on icy ground and let his armor shatter to pieces, Eve stared him, in fear and in shame " Wh-Who are you? " Eve asked as she lowered her head to pay her respect to older looking purple dragon " My name is Magi, king of Polar Dield. Who are you and how dare you come in my territory? " dragon asked, Eve licked her maw nervously " My name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, former captain of stormtroopers. I am just passing by mister Magi. " Eve answered, she was speaking politically so she wouldn´t anger the king of ice and snow. Eveliina observed him, it was obvious that this purple dragon was strong with ice element than other elements. Soon Eveliina dared to speak " If I my ask, what Tobu did here? " she asked, Magi narrowed his eyes " His name was Tobu? Ah! The Ocean Traveler, he invaded in my territory but I scared him away. " he answered " Anything else you want to know? " he asked, another lick " Do you… do you know know if there is any of my followers alive? " she asked, Magi snorted and used her tail to create sight to Eve " There is handfull of them, living in near the Lake Markakol, in Siberian. Hopefully, your sense of direction can guide you to them. " Magi said calmily, soon he heard sound of take off and saw Eveliina flying away with knowledge she got. Eveliina headed to Asian, letting new winds to carry her, this was day of joy. Handfull of her troopers were alive, but surely scared, unsure without confindent and brave captain to lead them. It took day or two to fly in south Siberian, when she saw lake that Magi mentioned she let roar of happiness and landed on shore line, there wasn´t sight of her troopers. With snort Eve gave calling howl to call those who were nearby. After some time group stormtroopers, scouters and TIE-pilots ran to her, rejoicing their captain´s return " Captain Eveliina, you are alive! How can this be? " one of them asked, Eve smiled warmly " It doesn´t matter, I am back to business. " Eve answered " Anyway… any idea where commander Gary is? " she asked now, question made all men silent until TIE-pilot answered " We don´t… every single of us thinks that he died when you died. " pilot answered, Eve went pale and she felt sick ( Kommentaja… on kuollut? Ei, se on vai mahis. ) she thought but if that was case then she would fall unconscious. With awkward cough Eve regained her thoughts and looked them, these men were older than she was but hopeless without her guidance " Now… show me your hideout. " she demanded them, men nodded and gestured her to follow " This way captain. " one of them told her, Eveliins smiled again and walked after them, when she would get back she would check her scar for case of infections or something like that. Now it didn´t matter alot, it just felt good to be back with those who respected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Kommentaja… on kuollut? Ei, on vain mahis.=Commander... is dead? No, is´t just possibility.


	19. This place is home to me now

Troopers led their captain to entrance that was located in hillside, covered and hidden by trees. Tunnel was long but it led Eve in large cavern system with modern tech.  
Eveliina her breath by amaze, in three years her followers had made this, one scout trooper looked her " You know captain, as we build this base, there were more of us but numbers have shrunk down to handfull of us, reasons being panic, getting arrested, sudden deaths and so on and so forth. " he told her, dragon´s maw fell wide open, she couldn´t believe it. There was more of them but they have shrunk down?! Unacceptable! Eveliia snarled by fury, how they dared people arrested or kill her followers, these men were good by their hearts.  
After Eve had calmed down she took deep breath, breath in form of sigh " I see… by the way, is there any doctors around? " she asked " Huh? Ah, yes. Few of them survived all these years my captain. " one of stormtroopers answered, Eve nodded and walked off to seek them to check her scar. Eveliina found the medical wing after some seeking, she asked them to check her still healing and re-closing scar for injection and maybe her eye too if blood did something. She sat in medical chair, leaning down as her scar was checked by head doctor, one of lower ones checked her for wounds anysort that she could have got by Reaper´s and Talon´s assault in Helicarrier, others worked their own stuff or doing something to their leader, medicines and whatnot. When doctor was ready with scar and eyes he looked the boss in both eyes now " Everything seems to be fine my captain, your eye isn´t damaged whatsoever and your scar is healty as well. " doctor told her, Eve nodded and stood up " Good, has this base bedroom to me? " Eve asked, doctor nodded " Yes, for case you would return. We were hopeful. " he said, Eve snorted and left without word. After again some searching Eveliina found her bedroom, it was dragon themed as always, dragon smiled warmily and walked to bed, it was so soft and comfty, oh and so large. Purple dragon walked to wardrobe and saw dragon themed pymajas that was made her size, they really were hopeful to her return, with another warm smile she took them and put them on, clothing was warm and comfty. Eveliina yawned and rubbed her unscarred eye, with that she headed to bed, gathering blanket around her body greedily and fell asleep, it felt so goddamn good to be home now, with people she could trust and protect as they protected her. This was her home now.


	20. Hillside fight in night

There was howl in night, it didn´t belong to wolf but a dragon, to the Eveliina so she could mark her territory, scare intruders away and call her troopers.  
Only two person weren´t backing away when they heard howl, they came to her, Xaldin and Saix were seeking her and hearing the howl was good sign to them.  
Nobodies saw Eveliina in lake´s shore, resting as few of her troopers were on guard, they started to get alarmed when Saix and Xaldin walked closer, and of course it woke captain up. With loud roar she leaped to frong line to see who were disturbing her peace " Well, well, isn´t Luna Diviner Saix and Whirlwind Lancer Xaldin? How you found and what you want? " she asked " Xigbar told us stuff, Eveliina, you are coming with us. " Xaldin said making Eve chuckle " Come with you? HAH! No way, you have force me to come! " she laughed until she turned serious " But.... you came in my territory, in place where you aren´t welcomed. " she snarled and looked back " Stay out of this boys, I will kick these men asses personally. " she ordered them, troopers nodded and ran off, not wanting to disappoint their captain from disobeying her. When others were away, Eveliina gave louder snarl with reveal of her fangs, Xaldin hmp'ed to her act " Typical dragon behavior. Not suitable to be captain, don´t you think that Saix? " he said making diviner chuckle, Eveliina narrowed her eyes " It´s not about behavior but wisdom and strength you two smartasses. " Eve snapped and roared to summon wind aura and took off " I hope you remember this! " she shouted and fired powerful windblast to both of them, both Nobodies summoned their weapons and started to prepare themself, Xaldin summoned his wind and Saix gathered moon´s power to strength himself. Eve grinned and flied higher to hillside to gather fireflies like Zinogre, as she howled to call the bugs to her Saix and Xaldin ran to her preparing to attack but they were knock back when dragon was fully charged by fireflies, her body was sparkling up by electricity. Other roar and she started to attack brutally with paw slams, bites, and so on and so forth. Saix managed to get through wind aura just enough to hit Eve, making her fall over and cancel the aura. Eveliina got up and dodged Xaldin´s attack just in time and her counter attack came with slime fist, Xaldin stared the lance, slime was turning from green to yellow to red and then BOOM! Explosion made Xaldin fall on his back, letting Eve focus on Saix now. In past Saix and Xaldin were Eve´s rivals, but Diviner was more of enemy than Xaldin. Reason was difficult to explain, maybe it was just pure hate or jealousy of other´s powers. Dragon leaped on fully powered Luna Diviner, rolling down the hillside with biting and scratching each other, Eveliina´s size was her benefit and hindrance at the same times, making her easy targed to hit, but she was powerful in her own right. And her metal claws proofed it well, she did massive scratched on Saix with manic laugher mixed with howl. Saix managed to climb on Eve´s back and hit her head with Lunatic, knocking her down but dragon wasn´t going down alone, by use her tail she dragged Nobody with her. For Diviner´s luck got saved when Xaldin used his Lindworm to hit Eve on tail, letting purple dragon roll down alone. As Eve got on on her feet she felt mad, with another furious roar she leaped to both men, Saix smirked and used all his berserker strength to smack Eveliina on head, knocking her out of game " Nice job Saix, we got her now. " Xaldin rejoiced as they walked to unconscious dragon, she was maybe skilled fighter but she was big now and much easier to hit. Eveliina woke in new, weird and unknown area, with groan and rub of her head she managed to take sitting position " Augh… vittujen kevät ja kyrpien takatalvi, mun pää, ei mua olis niin kovaa tarvinnut lyödä... " she groaned until she looked around and gasped " MISSÄ VITTUS MÄ OON??!! " she shouted and ran to the bars, area was pure whiteness, nothing else " Fucking hell... where I am... please… " she whinned and leaned on bars of her cell until familiar man walked to her " It seems that captain has woke up as angry. " man said making Eve snarl by regonizion " Xemnas… " Eve snarled bitterly " Yes, Xigbar told me about your acting. What you did in past to your own son,you made all of us angry. We are putting you in arena to fight all of us except our Keyblade wielder, if you beat all of us, we let you go. " Xemnas said, Eve narrowed her eyes suspiciously " Hrmm… I dunno, you are Nobody, how I can trust you? " she asked " I already promised to Xigbar that I let you go if you win. If you lose you will be executed. " he answered, Eve snorted angrily " Fine! I do it, I will get back to others, no matter what. I won´t waste my time in here, Xemnas. " she hissed, Xemnas smiled from fact that dragon has accepted very risky offer to receive her freedom back, with that man left the room, Eveliina hmp'ed and laid down to think strategies to win and kick Organization 13´s ass and get back to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Augh… vittujen kevät ja kyrpien takatalvi, mun pää, ei mua olis niin kovaa tarvinnut lyödä...=Augh… holy fucking shit, my head, there wasn´t need to hit that hard…  
> MISSÄ VITTUS MÄ OON??!!=WHERE FUCK I AM??!!


	21. Larxene

Today was the day, Eveliina would fight for her freedom, she would beat members of Organization 13.  
Arena was huge and all the members stood above her, staring her, thinking her dead. Xemnas took step on " Everyone, today is the day than we shall fight great stormtrooper captain and traitor herself, Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen. " he annoumented formly, Eve snorted arrogancy ( Asshats. ) she thought bitterly. and prepared herself to coming bullshit.  
Her first foe was female called Larxene, Savage Nymph who summoned her Founder Knifes " Greetings captain, it´s such shame that I have to end you. " she giggled, Eve snarled and studied Nobody for while until she attacked with leap attack, claws and knifes were clashed together, testing their strengths. Eveliina got through thanks to her massive size, strength and ore used in her claws called Harraritanium to make them indestructible. Eveliina released 1000 volt of electricity to Nobody, but instead harming her she absorded it " WHAT?! " dragon gasped making Larxene laugh " Hah! jokes on you, I control same element as you! " she laughed and posed herself to next attack " How you like this? " she asked and started to Blade Storm, Eveliina roared and countered it with Blood Wind " FACE MY CLAWS! " Eve roared as she dashed around Savage Nymph until she hit her and she hit very hard ! Augh! You really stab me, do you know that? " she shouted and hit Eve again, this time dragon absorded the electricity and boosted herself up " Ahh, I feel as powerful like fully charged Zinogre in night. " dragon rejoiced as her body sparkled the electricity " Okay… have it your way. More pain for you means more fun to me! " Larxene said, Eve snorted proudly and started to howl in name of cast thunder beams down as Nobody tried to get close her. Everyone were cheering for Savage Nymph who was putting up to great fight, Eveliina was using her horns to cast thunder slam to Larxene´s feet, knocking her down " Hrmp! Such foolish woman you are. I can adept in these situations I am in. " Eve told her, Larxene have her hatefull glare " I don´t care! I will break you to pieces! " she shouted and leaped up, preparing to hit purple dragon again, Eve snarled and turned around to use her tail to hit Nobody. Tail hit its target, smacking Larxene on wall with force " Hahahah! I won! If this was this easy then I wonder how easy rest of you will be! " Eve shouted with menacing grin which made others back away. Nymph got on her feet but collapsed soon after " Fine, you won this time. " she whinned and used portal of darkness to get back up. Purple dragon smiled and prepared to next round


	22. Marluxia

Next up was Grateful Assassin himself, Marluxia who held his Graceful Dalhia scythe. Eve narrowed her eyes with hiss, she needed fire now.  
Both were skilled killers and top of their job " Eveliina was it? It´s been a while. " Marluxia said and received snarl from her " Hrmp! Yeah, whatever, I will burn you down flower boy! " she spatted and released large amoun fire of her maw and then put her claws in mouth and heated them up like Glavenus would do to its tail.  
As Marluxia prepared his first attack, dragon moved to Round Force attack to counter first scythe swing, then she moved to Sword Dance to do many terrible burning cuts on assassin´s body. As Eveliina prepared do Sakura Slash strike, Marluxia created black holes around her filled with spiky vines ( Whoa! Nyt hei! En mä tollasia haluu! ) Eve whinned mentally as her claws cooled down. Eve took off, when she was too focused to look pits of blackness and vines, Marluxia threw his scythe which hit Eve on back " AUH! " Eve shouted of pain and fell back to floor " Mun selkä... toi sattu ihan vittusti... " Eve whimpered as she got up with trembling body, Graceful Assassin was smirking " It seems that you aren´t fine warrior anymore, shame. " he stated coldly, Eveliina´s nostrils started to emit smoke " I SHOW YOU SHAME! FACE A LUNASTRA`S SUPERNOVA! " she roared and took off into air again, twirling around to gather blue flames around her body until she landed on floor with force and released hellish fiery storm around herself with powerful gush of wind. While others were safe above, Marluxia had to improvise and fast. He covered himself under the vines and plants to shield himself from burning attack that was hotter than volcano or Axel´s attacks. When third wave of heat and wind were over, plants burned down, uncovering Marluxia but it didn´t matter to him, it was time to end this warrior´s path with good slash on throat. Eveliina grinned widely as she started to charge on assassin with full speed, her horns hit the scythe, struggling to get through. Purple dragon snarled as she gathered strength to get through. Thanks to dragon´s size and strength she managed to get through the scythe and ram Marluxia down as Graceful Dalhia was flying away from its owner´s hands. Eveliina narrowed her eyes angrily with same angry snarling and hissing as she pinned Graceful Assassin under her paws, she wanted to kill but she would only to kick their butts " Yield or I show you how much Brimstone Slash can hurt! " she threathed him " I YIELD! I YIELD! " Marluxia repeated, Eveliina snorted and picked him up and then threw him on wall with horrible force. Audience gasped of sight, Assassin was taken down as easily Larxene was taken. After some time Marluxia used portal to move up to patch himself up and watch next round to start. Eveliina flexed her muscles and shooked her body to be prepared to third round of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Whoa! Nyt hei! En mä tollasia haluu!=Whoa! Hey now! I don´t want those!  
> AUH!=OW!  
> Mun selkä... toi sattu ihan vittusti…=My back… that hurts like fuck...


	23. Luxord

Now it was Gambler of Fate, Luxord´s turn who summoned his Fair Game cards " The first to run out of time is the loser. " Luxord said as clockbar was summoned to the wall, dragon´s jaw fell wide open ( WHAAATTT??!! NOW I HAVE CLOCK TICKING ON MY TAIL! ) Eve shouted mentally until she warmed her maw up " Hrmp! I will torch your stupid cards to ash! " she snarled released four fireball to Nobody.  
Luxord dodged the explosions and prepared himself to trick her " Look closely now. " he said as he hid into cards, Eve was panicking in this situation " I DON`T WANNA BE LOSER! BURN YOU STUPID THINGS! " Eve roared as she released massive amount fire to burn the cards and force Luxord out of his hiding place with burning butt " OUCH!! MY BUTT! YOU CARD BURNING BITCH WYVERN!! " Gambler shouted as he started to bring up more cards. Eveliina shrugged and started to charge toward him with full speed " Cards! " Nobody shouted, making cards work as his shield.  
Dragon´s horns bounced back from cards, making her stagger back " Hrmp! I have burn this too… " she hissed and released another round of fireballs to cards, destroying them.  
When Gambler of Fate was defenseless, Eve started her next attack, Tigrex charge, maw wide open to eat him " Choo, choo! All aboard the pain train! " dragon shouted as she was getting closer him. Luxord brough up new cards and threw them to purple dragon " Scatter! " he shouted as he threw. Audience cheered for perfect hit. Eveliina fell on back and checked the clock ( This so fair… clock is ticking in my tail like rapist and have multiple papercuts on my body. ) Eve thought bitterly as she checked the cuts, both dragon and Nobody were walking circle to wait next move " Don´t squander your time. " Luxord reminded her, Eveliina roared of anger and leaped toward him. Unluckily dragon along Gambler was trapped in walls of large cards, Eveliina was hissing and snarling nervously for this move " Do you know rules? " Luxord asked he summoned four smaller cards that changed the colors quickly from black to red. Eveliina was panicking again with sweat ( EIH! En mä tajua tälläsia! ) she shouted mentally flamed her maw once more to burn cards down. Luxord noticed that dragon was about burn his cards again " Fold! " he shouted as threw cards on her " LOPETA SAATANA! MULLA MENEE SUOMUT PILALLE!! " Eve roared on her native tongue, she had enough these stupid games and cards and wasting her mana to burn said cards. Eveliina roared agian as she started to cast Fire Fury. Luxord wasn´t sure of what do, so he threw more cards but they burned to ash and with that Fury was released to around the arena. Luxord was knocked back even if he tried use his cards to shield himself from dragon´s hellish fury attack. Not even Gambler of Fate couldn´t challenge dragon who would just burn his cards to the ashes. Eveliina snorted as she picked unconscious Nobody up and tossed him back to audience " Can you least give me something good? This has been so mediocre and boring. " dragon said to rest of Organization 13, they were getting mad to her. She was trying their patience and she knew it damn well. But now, now it was turn to round four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> EIH! En mä tajua tälläsia!=NO! I don´t understand these things!  
> LOPETA SAATANA! MULLA MENEE SUOMUT PILALLE!!=STOP IT GODDAMMIT! YOU ARE RUINING MY SCALES!!


	24. Demyx

Round four was Demyx´s Melodious Nocturne´s turn to shine. his sitar was summoned and prepared to fight.  
Eveliina could already tell and she knew that boy wasn´t fighter, he would just laze around and play his sitar called Arpeggio. This should be easy to her.  
Dragon started to circle Nobody like predator " This will hurt you alot, boy. I am sorry if I break you. " she hissed venomously " At least you look lively. " Demyx said, meaning how Eve looked after being dead three years " Hrmp! Yes, I know you aren´t fighter so let me make this cakewalk to us, it won´t hurt... lot... " she said with hiss, Nobody was gaving her more serious face " You shouldn´t judge anyone by appearance. " Demyx spatted making Eveliina laugh " Oh? Are you saying you can fight? Show me it kid, show me how you take down dragons! " Eve laughed as she stood on two to look much larger to boy who looked to be trembling by fear.  
After some waiting Demyx had enough " Fine! I show you how I put you down! " he shouted and summoned water clones around Eve " Dance, water! Dance! " Nocturne shouted as clones started move around, Eveliina snarled and took off, used her horns to cast thunder attacks on clones to destroy them, while she was distraced by nuisances, Demyx used as his chance to hit his sitar on dragon´s waist " OW! How you dare kid??!! " Eve roared as she showed her metallic claws that made Demyx back way " Uh-oh! " boy gasped until Eveliina prepared to Blood Wind to knock him to air and back to floor.  
Audience were horrified that dragon was kicking Nocturne´s butt hard, without mercy. Demyx staggered back after getting hit once more by dragon " Water! " Nobody shouted as he casted bubbles to fall down, Eveliina hissed and used Blizzard Storm to freeze water and then moved around quickly to aim the to water´s owner with full speed and power.  
Demyx fell on his back, his body was shaking by the cold that he got by icy balls. Even if purple dragon was already wounded by Marluxia and Luxord, she wasn´t slown down, on the contrary, she was getting inspired by the fights, after all in past, battles like these were her drug.  
Eveliina laughed once more and fire water beam on boy, spraying him wall as she made him wet. Demyx stood up and shooked his body to get rid most of water. Nobody started to dance around the arena with water " Come on, keep to the beat! " he shouted, Eveliina smirked and joined to dance with Sword Dance as attempt cut boy to the pieces. When it failed she started to slide with soap bubbles around like Mizutsune. Nocturne was catched by bubbles and started to slip and slide around the arena, Eveliina laughed by sight, she was having fun to watch how boy was troubled by water and soap. When Eveliina was enjoying of sight something was forming behind her withou her knowing " Got you now! " Demyx shouted and with that water pillars fell on Eveliina, wetting her and cleaning the wounds from blood stains. Eve spitted the water out with frown " Thanks… " Eve muttered bitterly until she shooked her body dry. New pillars of water formed front of her, and in it Demyx dashed out ready to hit her " Like it? " he asked as his sitar hit Eve to the chest area. Eve only staggered back by hit, she wasn´t impressed of boy´s attempt of fighting, this was lackluster and boring… and getting really fucking annoying. Eveliina gave loud roar to boy and moved closer to him curled her body around Nobody like snake. She started to constrict him tightly, audience was shouting to dragon, telling her to stop but she wasn´t done yet. When Eve had enough she let got of Demyx who fell on floor by lack of air that constricting caused. Eveliina really was stronger than any of members of Organization 13 was. Eveliina tossed Demyx back to audience with frown, pain in her body and still bleeding woulds made her wince slightly. Ignoring the pain she prepared to new round of fun, pain and whatnot.


	25. Axel

Now it was Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel´s turn to fight Eveliina, his weapons were twin chakrams called Eternal Flames.  
Dragon raised her eyebrow to man, she sensed fire in his veins " So... you are captain of those white men? What´s your name? " Axel asked " Eveliina. " Eve answered simply as she lowered her upper body " Right, look, I am going to hurt you alot. Got it memorized? " he asked, Eveliina snarled and leaped on man who raised his weapons " Burn! " Nobody shouted and created wall of fire to trap both himself and purple dragon.  
Purple dragon hissed as water was dripping from her maw, heat didn´t do anything to her, she was safe. Axel smirked and threw his chakrams " What´s the problem? " he asked teasingly as weapons hit Eve´s shoulders, making her flinch and back away " Hrmp! I have none, but you will have plenty! " Eve snapped and released water beam on Axel. When Nobody was out of her way, dragon absorded fire and heat to herself, making wall of fire disappear. When Axel got on his feet he noticed that he was soaking wet. Nobody gave Eveliina hateful glare " Burn baby! " he shouted and fired floor up, Eve snarled nervously and took off, she fired two water beams on Nobody´s sides, afterwards there two walls of water came up, wetting man up even more. Now Eve fired water on man, pressure kept him down until Axel used chakram to shoot fire on dragon´s side " ACK! " dragon shouted, fire hit few of her papercuts that she received from Luxord and his stupid battle. Dragon roared and started to fly around to dodge coming attacks " Get back! " Axel shouted and jumped up now with his flaming weapons, Eve narrowed her eyes and latched on one of chakrams, landed quickly on floor and started to flail him around like ragdoll. Nobody freeded himself by stabbing his free weapon on dragon´s snout, making her roar of agony " AAARRRGGGHHH!!! MUN KUONO!! SÄ MAKSAT TOSTA!!! " Eveliina roared as she held her wounded snout, she was pissed to Nobody, her nostrils were smoking now the as her maw was flaming up but soon she turned it to water that fell from down like waterfall " Can you sense despair? " Axel asked as he stood up " I sense… " dragon started as she loaded the water " TURNING TIDES! " she roared as she freeded the powerful blast of water on Nobody wasn´ready to attack neither to dodge it in time. Beam made Axel hit the wall with force, soaking him even more wet " That´s more like it! " Axel rejoiced, he was enjoying of this even if he was getting soaked by water. Their fight was balanced, fire and water, both very powerful and deadly in owner´s hands. chakrams and claws were having their duel " Don´t make me mad! " Nobody shouted as he tried get through dragon´s metallic claws, Eve´s size and strength kept him in toes. Axel leaped back " Out of way! " he shouted and rushed toward Eveliina who answered to it with Blood Wind, wounding his side and waist. Dragon glanced back with proud grin, she wanted more blood and agony from Nobody " Want more?! " Eve asked as she stood on two with spread of wingarms to make herself look larger. Dragon observed and studied when Nobody was wincing and staggered by his wounds that he received from Blood Wind. Without wasting anymore time Eveliina charged to man and rammed him down and knocking him out of game. Again one of memebers of Organization 13 was down for good, not death, just unconscious. This was slightly better fight than previous ones which were… boring, lackluster and everything between. Eveliina picked man up and tossed him to audience like previous ones. With flex of her muscles she was ready to next round, round that she had been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> AAARRRGGGHHH!!! MUN KUONO!! SÄ MAKSAT TOSTA!!!=AAARRRGGGHHH!!! MY SNOUT!! YOU WILL PAY FROM THIS!!!


	26. Saix

This was the round Eveliina had been waiting for, her fight againts the Saix was about to begin, Luna Diviner was her enemy, rival.  
Lunatic was summoned and tensio was high between two until Nobody made his first move " Grovel before me! " he roared and tried smack Eveliina to the head but she used Mizutsune´s soap slide to get away.  
Eveliina looked the Kingdom Hearts moon and then Saix who was gathering its light to enter in berserk state. Purple dragon narrowed her eyes and started to howl, gathering her own strength againts coming attacks.  
Soon there was sounds of roar of berserker and finished howl echoing in arena. Eveliina´s nostrils were emiting smoke, body was sparkling the electricty. Saix was in berserk state, filled with hatred that he felt toward dragon " You´re a brave one! " Nobody snarled to dragon who returned it with venmously tune " I know, I have always been. " she stated " I leave you nothing! " Saix roared and prepared his claymore to hit Eveliina.  
Dragon rolled out of way and used her tail to knock Diviner off balance. Saix snarled to her as he got back on feet " MOVE ASIDE! " he roared and started to rampage around as attempt hit dragon who took off to be safe " Don´t vex me! " he shouted and jumped up to hit Eve´s wingarm which forced her land and it wasn´t nice landing either.  
Eveliina used her wingarm to block coming attacks, she started to feel of lack of blood was making her unfocused, tired and weak, and yet she ignored them altogether and pushed Nobody away " You´re far too lax. " Saix remarked, meaning Eve´s now slightly more defensive mode. Purple dragon felt her charged state wearing off as Saix was gathering more moonlight to himself " Moon, shine down. " he demanded and got more power to himself as Eve was losing it ( I need fireflies… ) Eve thought as she prepared to next attack " I want to see you die fighting. " Saix told her, Eveliina nodded " One day, hopefully. " she said and howled to the moon, Diviner ran to her and prepared his next move " Be gone! " he roared and hit Eveliina on hind leg which made dragon roar of pain " ARGH! THAT`S IT!! " she roared and received her strength from ancestors " ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU! " Eve roared and started with Lion´s Maw to gather extra power and moved to Moonbreaker attack.  
Fangs hit the Lunatic claymore with fierce strength, from that Eveliina moved to Thunderlord Zinorge double thunder release attack to knock Saix down and get some distance to think next move. Next move was Eveliina turning to the earth boulder and jumping up and causing shockwave that knock Nobody back again as he got back up. Now Eveliina wanted to finish this, now she would perform Spiral Slice, it was leap forward in corkscrew motion that would rip targets to shreds, Eveliina aimed to the back. With excellent time and right amount power she hit Nobody to the back, shedding the blood, audience gasped of attack that dragon used, it was so deadly and fierce. Saix laid there, breathing heavily as blood sweeped from his back, he would be okay, Eveliina wouldn´t kill or paralyze him for rest of time. Dragon picked Diviner up and flied up to toss him back to audience so someone would patch him up. Now she would just wait next round, she would pass rest of these fights like warrior.


	27. Zexion

Now it was Zexion´s turn, he was called Cloaked Schemer. Eveliina never understanded him or what skill he used to fight, all what she knew that he carried his lexicon called Book of Retribution into all places he went.  
Even in fight he held his book, firstly Eve wheeze as attempt to hold her laugher, then snorted and the loud laugher and falling on floor to laugh " Pfff! HAHAHAHAHAH!! What are you doing with that book of yours, are you gonna read me story instead fighting? Hahahahaahhhh…. " Eveliina laughed and with that scenery was changed " Ohhhhhhhhhhh… " she wheezed of the sight, it was her old territory in Manhattan forest, she was in field but place looked to be in darkness and it was stormy " OHMYANCESTORWHATHAPPENEDISWEARIDIDNTDODRUGS!!! " Eveliina panicked " You brough this upon yourself. " Zexion said, making Eveliina look at him " I am in drugs? I swear I only sold it rarely but never used to myself. " dragon said " No, I took your past memories and transfer us in here. " Zexion said " Now… can you ask for this question? You think you can be forgiven?! " Nobody asked angrily making Eve flinch until she gave frown " I don´t care about this forgiving crap! " she snorted and hit her metallic claws together. Dragon lowered her upper body, blood dribbling down to illusion grass, being in 'home' made her feel stronger than ever. Eveliina could once hypnotize and mind control her foes but she has lost those abilities oddly, she was like Schemer himself, she created illusions too. With snarl Eveliina leaped on Zexion who used books to protect himself and making her bounce away, from out of nowhwere Zexion created black tornado that was sucking Eveliina in, dragon used her claws to hook on ground and with help of her tail too she stayed put " Your memories shall be mine. " Nobody said as Eve cling on her dear life, snarling and hissing was mixed together with swear words between english and finnish. When tornado vanished Eveliina took off into stormy air " You should share your power. " Zexion suggested but received snort and shook of head from purple dragon " Nah, I think I pass. " she said calmily and did Seregios air sweep onto him " See my illusions! " Zexion shouted created new illusion in odd black-gray area " TÄH?! MITÄS VITTUA TÄÄ SITTEN ON?! " Eve gasped as she looked around, she wanted out. With confident nod Eveliina gave very loud ancient roar which was casted with dragon magic, with that area met bright white light. Eveliina opened her eyes and saw that she was back in arena, Zexion was stunned. Now it was her only change, with she charged on him and rammed Nobody onto wall, audience gasped to sight, how she rammed Cloacked Schemer on wall with power and without mercy. From wall Eveliina picked Nobody up, flied up and tossed him back to others " Thanks from fucking my mind up! " Eve snapped as she landed back to floor to wait new round that wouldn´t fuck her mind up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> TÄH?! MITÄS VITTUA TÄÄ SITTEN ON?!=WHAT?! WHAT A FUCK THIS IS THEN?!


	28. Lexaeus

Now was Silent Hero´s, Lexaeus´s turn, Eveliina didn´t want to fight him because he was like 'mentor' to her, he had trained her when she asked it because she wanted to become stronger but now she didn´t want to fight.  
Lexaeus summoned his Skysplitter axe and gave hatefull stare to dragon " I am sorry that this has to end like this, captain. " Nobody apologized, he didn´t want to do this either " I know what I did, I know things like this will end in tears in other cases. I mean, I don´t wanna hurt you Lexaeus, you were my mentor in past, you made feel stronger, more confident to my skills that I had. " Eve told him " You brough this upon yourself, you used your own son as weapon, betrayed Xigbar and so on. I have my reasons to put you down for good. " Silent Hero said and stared to gather power " Try your best! " he shouted, Eveliina backed away with fear written on her face, she didn´t want to figh, not now, not him. Lexaeus moved to attack and hit Eveliina to the head, dragon fell on her side, she wasn´t trying to defend herself from Nobody´s attacks.  
Lexaeus used the strength that he had and threw Eveliina into air and then his axe which hit her neck. Dragon fell on floor with painful grunt and groaned from pain she was in " Why you aren´t fighting back captain Eveliina? " Hero asked with raise of eyebrow " I don´t wanna… fight you… " Eve answered weakly, amount the wounds meaned losing alot blood which ate her strength.  
Lexeaus snorted and walked to the dragon´s s tail and stomped on it with full power which woke dragon´s anger " AAAAAAAAHHHH!! YOU FIEND! I KILL YOU!! " she roared as she got on two " That´s the spirit! " Lexaeus rejoiced now fight could really began. Eveliina used her horns to counter Silent Hero´s attacks until she fired earth missile on him, Eveliina jumped on Nobody, forcing air out of his lungs " I overcame you with sheer power that I got from anger, how you like that? " she asked with grin " Not bad at all captain Eveliina, you really have become stronger than ever. I am fan. " he said, Eveliina smiled and got off " So... I won this round? " she asked and received nod " Yes, you proof that you have some strength in yourself, now you just have to finish rest of Organization. You can do it even by those wounds of yours? " he asked making Eve check her wounds " These? Pff, they are nothing. I got this. " she said with confident grin. Audience started to boo to Eveliina and Lexaues, this ending wasn´t what they had in mind but they had just sit tight and wait next round to began.


	29. Vexen

Now it was Chilly Academic´s Vexen´s turn to try his luck againts dragon. Instead offensive weapon he carried defensive weapon, ice shield called Frozen Pride.  
Eveliina hated him, he tried steal Redhead´s egg in past " Isn´t egg thief himself? Even Dragon island´s thiefs don´t steal purple dragon eggs. " Eveliina frowned " Hrm, whatever. I wonder how this Talon brough you back, it seems I have find it out myself. " Vexen said coldly, Eveliina could feel that arena was getting colder but it wasn´t big deal to her. Eveliina heated her body up, then she put her metallic claws to mouth, started to heat them up like Glavenus. When she finished they were glowing and burning hot " Let´s see how my burning claws treat your ice cold shield. " Eve said with ominous laugher of her and with she leaped on Nobody with Spiral Slice attack as her attempt to get through shield and pierce his body to shreds. By sheer luck Vexen´s shield held its ground againts Slice " Not good. " he mocked and pushed dragon away, Eve chuckled with smirk " I am just warming up. " she said and rammed her body to Nobody, it hurted and... burned? It burned! Dragon´s body was heated up to harm him " You imbecile! " Vexen shouted and created ice spikes to push dragon away from burning him. Eve hissed as she noticed her claws cooling off, as she was distraced by it Vexen used it has his change to attack " Take this! " he shouted as he hit Eveliina to the jaw which made her wince and stagger a little. Eveliina shooked her body and fired fireball on Nobody´s feet to knocking him down, form there she moved to Moonbreaker " You´re pushing it! " Academic shouted shouted and created new ice spikes to stop dragon from mid-air. Purple dragon fell on floor but got quickly up with flaming maw as her claws had cooled off, it didn´t matter at this point. Dragon fired odd lava ball on floor from it raised fire tornado " Fire tornado? What are you?! " Vexen asked anger rising in him " I am purple dragon, I control elements much better than Alatreon, use hunting arts like hunters, I fight like real warrior. I AM SECOND COMING OF FATALIS! " Eveliina roared of announced with proud tone as she spreaded the wingarms. Vexen shooked his head of disapproval, this dragon was out of her mind, how she could this next… Fatalis? What it was even and what was this Alatreon? Where these creature from her island? Maybe. Eveliina licked her maw with crazed stare of hers, now she moved to Sakura Slash, Vexen prepared his shield to coming slash that hit it and ended on shattering it " What?! " Nobody gasped as he backed away quickly from still finish dragon. Purple dragon stared him, she wanted hurt him from almost ruining her plans in past. Eveliina roared and charged on his and rammed him down with force " Surrender now and I let you live, egg thief. " she hissed with reveal of her fangs and smoke coming out of her nostrils. Academic couldn´t breath at this point and dragon´s body tempature wasn´t helping him either " Ack… I surrender, I surrender. Just... let me go! " he wheezed, answer made dragon smile " Good, you made excellent choice this time, egg thief. " she snarled and picked him and from there she proceeded to toss him back to audience. Eveliina was again flexing her muscles, pain and injuries were making stiff and pain was great and yet she ignored it until this would be over. Now it was just three rounds left.


	30. Xaldin

Xaldin, Whirlwind Lancer was Eveliina´s second rival and enemy along Saix, he jumped down and summoned his six spears called Lindworm.  
Dragon roared and created black wind aura around her body and took off " Let´s see if you have got any better from past, wind boy. " she taunted Nobody " Wind, guard me! " Xaldin demanded and created his own aura to protect himself from purple dragon´s tricks that she held in her sleeves. Eveliina fired wind blast on aura, it shattered from impact, not harming target inside it. Now Xaldin moved to the attack " Take this! " he shouted as he used his spears to impale Eve away, not harming her of course. Dragon fired another blast and Xaldin used his wind to deflect it back to its sender, blasting Eveliina on wall by impact, it made audience to cheer to Xaldin by his trick. Instead flappind her wingarms, Eve used win aura to strafe and hover around the arena, like Kushala Daora. Purple dragon fired three much powerful wind blast to create tornadoes to trap Xaldin and keep him in bay " What…?! " he gasped, it had been long time since their last proper battle, he didn´t remember all of her tricks and attacks. Dragon snorted and started to cast ice spikes falling from sky, some of the hit Xaldin´s shield until it shatter and managed to hurt him, alot. Eveliina grinned and started to suck Xaldin for her direction as she gathered his wind to herself. When Nobody was close enough dragon started fly circled with horrible speed and used her horns to ram him to wall. Eveliina looked how Whirlwind Lancer got back on his feet, she narrowed her eyes and casted thunder striking on his feet " ARGH! WHY YOU LITTLE-?! " he shouted but didn´t dare to finish the rest of the sentence. Purple dragon´s wind aura weared off as she landed back on floor " Having fun wind boy? " Eve asked with teasing tone and raise of eyebrow and smirk. Xaldin gave her hateful stare " Not a bit, dragon. " he spatted " Too bad, I have lot a fun. " she said and fired new wind blast to Nobody who used his spears to block it, making him back away from impact. Eveliina roared and started to ran toward him, Xaldin send one of his spears fly toward her. Before spear impaled dragon she leaped above but still foward and started spin in corkscrew motion as she put her metallic claws forward like drill, Spiral Slice. Xaldin tried to use his spears again to block coming attack but dragon´s move made through them and before hitting him Eve retreated her wingarms away and used her massive size to crush Lancer. Nobody struggled to get free under dragon but failed, she was so heavy " You bitch, lose some weight for once! " Xaldin shouted " Nah, I am in good shape. I am weighting like what? 150 kilos or something, I don´t really care. " she said and stood up, only ending to use her tail to knock Xaldin out of game. Eve used her hind legs to pick Lancer up and flied up to toss him to audience, she shooked her head of disappoinment, she had hoped more from Lancer who wouldn´t hold back anything when it came to fighting. Now… there was two more rounds to go, just two more to last.


	31. Xigbar

Now… it was Xigbar the Freeshooter´s turn to fight her, he would fight his old boss. Arrowguns were summoned as he jumped down with bitter and hateful glare in his eye.  
Both Eveliina and Xigbar had quite history together, her troopers save him, Eve let him stay and work as her elite sniper. Time after time Xigbar irritated her, or harrasing her otherwise which pissed dragon off everytime until she got used to his antics, and even warmed up to him. They got really good friends and worked wells as patners. In the end everything went just in hell by one move Eve did to him, by tossing him to corrupted Redhead, it broke their friendship and now they were bitter and angry to each other.  
Eveliina snarled as she circled Nobody " So Freeshooter, did you told Johann about the troopers? " she asked " Yes, but he said that he won´t tell SHIELD. They won´t be threat, not even if they are led by ya. " Xigbar answered with angry tone, he was usually chill guy but time was different, this was personal matter to both of them. Eve snorted with shook of head, she felt disapproval toward Freeshooter now, she wouldn´t show mercy to him, she would kick his ass hard, in finnish style it meaned pure beating. Eveliina gave roar of sheer anger and leaped on Xigbar to pin him down, Nobody escaped from it with his teleporting " Hey, not bad. " Xigbar said " Still, ya have put more effort. just look at yourself, stained by your own blood. like in past. You have always been so reckless in fights like these. " he reminded her, Eve looked away for second with frustrated grunt, he was so damn right, she was reckless, but so what? If she died, she would die as she lived, fighting, cursing and maybe boozing cola, just like finnish. Dragon sparled her body up not with electricity but with dragon element, Xigbar grinned and teleported above her " Heads up! " he shouted and fired his guns, they managed to hit dragon´s tail " OW! MY TAIL! YOU PAY FROM THAT FREESHOOTER! " she roared and leaped on him but missed it when he teleported behind her " What a blast from the past! " Xigbar rejoiced from feeling of nostalgia he felt, his old boss´s anger made the feeling up. Eveliina took the arrows and tossed them away with grunt " I shall make you pay, Freeshooter. " Eve snarled " When I look at your face I remember my death, downfall of my army, failure of my fool-proof plan, I remember your 'mercykill', I remember it all so well. " Eveliina stated and ran to him to perform Spiral Slice that ended on to be missed, making Eve stumble down with painful groan. All of this amused Xigbar greatly " Ya had your fun? " he asked with teasing tone as Eve tried stood up, failing moves like these were bad news to performers if they ended up to break their bones. Xigbar teleported dragon´s side and shot once, then to the another. Purple dragon ripped then off and roared of anger until she attempted to toss them back to their owner but missed it " You´re putting me to sleep, 'boss'. " Xigbar taunted and changed the battlefield´s shape " Hrm? Ainiin, mä unohdin et sä osaat tehdä tälläsiä tempuja. " Eve muttered in her native tongue. Eveliina took off and created wind aura around her body, Xigbar tried to shoot her but now she was save " What´s the matter Xigbar? Can´t handle the small wind aura? " she asked with wide grin until she fired wind blast on him, knocking Nobody to wall and then to the floor that had returned back from knock " You aren´t focusing at this time Freeshooter. " Eve remarked as she landed on floor and cancelled her aura " It´s about time ya notice. " Xigbar started as he got up " I warn ya, everyone might have go on easy on ya, even a Saix and Xaldin but superior, Xemnas won´t. He will end your life, way or another. " he told her, " But what it´ll matter if I win first? " he asked and started to shoot again, hitting her to already wounded snout which made dragon roar of agony " YOU TRAITOR!! I KILL YOU FIRST!!! " Eve cried out, it did sounded more of roar but whatever. Purple dragon showed little bit her fangs with angred expression, she ripped arrow off from her wounded snout, letting some blood fly out, it was painful but worth it. From there Eveliina moved to Blood Wind, she missed and got shot to back, she used her tail to remove it and threw it away with pained grunt, Sakura Slash, second miss, second shot to the shoulder, second remove in pain and throw away. Moonbreaker, third miss, third shot to waist, third remove and throw away, this was getting more painful and Xigbar knew it damn well. Brimstone Slash, fourth miss and shot to hock, Eveliina threw her spine spikes to him like Seregios but Xigbar teleported and shot her to one of multiple cuts, forcing her to ker knees. Audience was cheering Xigbar of his great shooting. He was close to winning her, Xigbar walked closer to her and gasped when Eveliina stood up quickly, bit on his neck and started to flail him around like ragdoll, she slammed him on floor many times, to wall. When she felt being done she flied up and tossed Nobody to audience and then gave roar of anger, but relief that she lived through. She landed on floor and removed the arrows and threw them away and waited her last round to start. She had to win this and then she could return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation finnish to english.  
> Hrm? Ainiin, mä unohdin et sä osaat tehdä tälläsiä tempuja.=Hrm? Oh yeah, I forgot you could do this kinda tricks.


	32. Xemnas

Now, it was final fight to this arena bullshit. Eveliina would fight Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between. He his weapons were called Ethereal Blades.  
Eveliina kept her nerves calm and face serious " So, if I beat you I am free to go? " she asked to assure she wasn´t cheated " Yes, you will be free dragon. I warn you that I won´t go easy on you. " he said and prepared himself to fight againts purple dragon.  
Eveliina closed her eyes with confident nod, she boosted herself firstly with Wolf´s Maw, she would be needing it. Dragon moved to Spiral Slice and ended to to clash her claws againts the red laser blades, her size let her get through and smack man aside " Hah! That´s it, I show you how I master my claws! " Eve rejoiced and moved to Blood Wind, Xemnas raised his arm " Guard! " he shouted and with he casted barrier that made Eveliina bounce off " Hrm, fine, that´s fair. " Eve stated with shrug which hurts alot.  
Dragon started to circle him, drool was dribbling down, not from hunger but to show that she wanted blood, she wanted Xemnas´s blood. She fired earth missile to shatter he barrier and moved to try Spiral Slice again, Xemnas moved out of away and slashed her side, making her roar of pain " Argh… I won´t go down… I have duties to fill up. " Eve muttered weakly until she shooked her body " Cursed fool! " Xemnas shouted and used his blades to hit dragon to the chest area, no damage, it held its ground againts the blades damn well. Eveliina actived Wolf´s Maw again and performed to Spiral Slice and then to Blood Wind, both attacks gave good amount punishment to Nobody who staggered back, now he was bleeding too, scent of blood gave dragon more encourage to go on and finish fight off with style. She smiled and leaped on Xemnas and pinned him down, Nobody acted quickly and used his blade to slash her to thigh, making Eve fall over " Despair shall be yours! " Xemnas shouted and prepared to finish her off. Eve gasped and rolled out of way, stood up and moved to her own finishing move, Fire Fury. Purple dragon gathered the heat until she release large firestorm around herself, knocking Xemnas on wall violently. Arena floor was burning hot by fire, Xemnas laid there, unconscious. Rest of Organization 13 started to chatter something, they were surely scared and amazed that how dragon had held her ground all 12 rounds, even by amount blood she was losing and injuries she had, she was still standing and breathing. Eveliina´s breathing was getting shallow, her heart was racing as some smoke escaped from her mouth as her body was trembling until she fell on her knees. Lexaeus who still dared to even respect dragon hurried to her side to check her state, wounds were catching up with still very young purple dragon. She winced of pain and snarled, hissed along. She knew that she would make home where she would be patched up, she didn´t want Nobodies sympathy, she didn´t needed it. No matter, she won, she kicked their butts with style and lived through it, she was excellent warrior, skilled and worn now, thanks to wounds she received along the fights. But hey, she was winner today.


	33. Don´t die on me

Eveliina was congratulated by Organization 13, except Xigbar who stayed away from her. Xemnas opened portal to her " Now go, you are free to go. " he said, Eve nodded with smile and ran through.  
Eveliina leaped out and what she saw pissed her off " That. Fucking. Nobody! " she hissed, she was in Death desert´s ravine and canyon area, place where she died three years ago, she sighed " do I really have to fly back to others? Fine… " she groaned and started to climb up to higher level " Fuuuccckkk thiiiiissss…. this is so boring, so dumb. And again, why here? Was this suppose to be payback from kicking their butts with style? " she asked as she reached to next level and pulled herself up. Licking her maw she started to head out, quicker she got out, quicker she would be home. Eveliina felt she had been walking endlessly, even if it had been just 5 minutes, she started to hear familiar chatter. From sheer curiosity she followed the sounds and peeked out of rocks, those she saw were´t who she didn´t want see. Avengers, few SHIELD agents and Johann Schmidt. With snarl she retreated back " Mitä noi täällä tekee? Onks tää ansa tai jotain? " Eve whispered under breath and started to head away. Johann walked in ravine, it was death quiet, only sounds he heards were his own footsteps, occasional rocks falling down and pieces of ground sliding down with sand, Death desert indeed. After some walking he heared sound of metal hitting the rock in distance, he started to ran toward it and started to see drops of blood, and alot. When he found source of sound he was dumbfounded " EVELIINA??!! " he gasped, he saw her limping away from him but his shout made her look at him " Oh? It´s you, long time no see Johann. Missed me? " she asked with smirk as man walked closer " Yeah, why in earth you left? You weren´t allowed to leave. " he said with harsh tone, dragon licked cornes of her maw " Allow that, allow this. I don´t care. You know why I did it! " she snapped " Yes, for your troopers, Xigbar told me and Xaldin told him! " Johann snapped back, Eveliina sighed " But you aren´t taking them as threat, even if I am leading them. Hrmm… I wonder if I have to something big to make you believe that I am bigger threat than ever! " she snarled and ran away " Hey! Wait! " Johann shouted and ran after her. Eveliina was fast, even by her size she ran and leaped greatly through obstacles, she sometimes leaped to other platforms but Johann didn´t care what was coming, being a super-soldier made him keep up with escaping dragon. Blood was falling and flying, purple dragon ignored it. She ran into more tunnel or cavern like area Schmidt on her tail. Eveliina turned to ran backward to stick her tongue to him as to taunt him " Catch me if you can, because you can´t! " she laughed as she took few light bounces until noticed that she had leaped over edge and in second she fell down with screaming " EVELIINA! " Johann gasped and ran to edge and looked down in horror until he proceeded to climb down to check if she survived because having already wounds made him think that she would be okay with this. When he got down, he took it back, she wasn´t okay falling down, her scar had been re-opened once more, bleeding and there was cut on her head, staining her hair from brown to red, staining her face with her own blood. Schmidt swallowed hardly and walked closer to her, she was unconscious, Johann knelt down and lifted her upped body up and shook her slightly " Eveliina? Hey, can you hear me? Eve, you don´t fool me! " he shouted, he didn´t want to believe that she really unconscious, he thought that she was just faking it. When nothing didn´t happen he gave in and started to shout help, he shouted top of his lungs, hoping someone to hear them. After some shouting he stopped to focus on injured dragon " Come one Eveliina, don´t die on me... I lost you three years ago, I don´t wanna it happen again. " he pleaded, with another hard swallow he took tight grasp from her paw and held it tight " If I lose you again, what I will say to Redhead? How would he react if he would hear that his mother is death again and probably not coming back. " he whispered, his voice was faltering, he was losing his nerves and hope if Avengers didn´t show up. Soon he heard sounds that he wanted to hear " Johann, where are you?! " voice belonged to Captain America " Down here! Eveliina is here, she is injured fataly and needs help! " Johann shouted. Avengers looked each other " Hulk go help captain Eveliina, Falcon fly back to others and tell them be prepared for patient. " Rogers ordered them, both Avengers went on their ways, Falcon flied back to SHIELD´s agents, Hulk jumped down " Hello Sch- oohhh... what happened to her? " Hulk asked, point at dragon " She fell down, scar re-opened and she got cut on her head, I don´t know where rest of wounds came from. " he answered with still faltering voice, Johann´s clothes were stained by dragon´s blood but he didn´t care about it, not now. Hulk proceed to pick Eveliina over his shoulder and leaped up, Johann climbed after him, Rogers helped him up " You okay Schmidt? " Steve asked " Yes, but what will happen to Eve is scaring me. But... I too wonder why she is in here, in Death desert where she had died years ago. " he said and rubbed his slightly sore neck with groan as Black Widow started to talk " Yes, it´s quite weird that what she was doing here. There isn´t no reason to come back to place where you died, I wouldn´t come back in place where I died. " she told them " But if she makes it, she can maybe tell why she was in here. " Rogers said, Johann gave small smile to him as they started to leave from tunnel, it eased Schmidt alot because it actually creeped him out by being damn dark and silent. If they were lucky, Eveliina would make it and survive, she already made out by fighting by 12 members of Organization 13, all alone, without breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Mitä noi täällä tekee, onks tää ansa tai jotain?=What are they doing here? Is this trap or something?


	34. In prison hospital

Eveliina ended in prison hospital that was sponsored by SHIELD. Dragon laid in bed, surveillance camera or two watching her. Her wounds had been patched up along scar, her whole eye was covered to let scar re-close in peace.  
At second day she was wake, in sitting position, pondering something or muse. She looked to window that had bars, preventing the escapes, her expression and whole mood was foul and bitter, even angry from ending in damn prison, sponsored by SHIELD.  
Purple dragon´s could hear some footsteps coming in her room´s direction and then sound of door being opened, Eveliina quickly laid down to fake that she was sleeping.  
Johann walked in and closed door quietly, he held bundle of flowers. Eveliina regonized flowers by their smell ( Dragon flowers! ) Eve thought, keeping her eye closed. Schmidt put the flowers to vase and looked to Eveliina with calm look, he was relieved that she was alive.  
Eveliina struggled to keep her eye closed, she almost flinced when Johann took hold of her paw and ran his thumb over it gently. Eve felt nervous at this point and almost started to shake.  
Schmidt somehow saw through dragon´s fake sleeping, with small chuckle he leaned down " You are such a cutie when you are trying to fake your sleeping, oh and bandages suit you well, pretty tail. " he whispered, last two words did it " I AM NOT PRETTY TAIL YOU NUMBSKULL!! " Eveliina shouted angrily, breaking her cover " GET THE FUCKING OUT! " she shouted again, Johann was amused and returned to door and closed it, after that he hear roar of sheer anger. Schmidt gestured to guards that everything was fine, so they let it be.  
Eveliina managed to calm, she took few deep breaths and took look of the paw the Johann had held " Why did you saved me? I only cause misery to others… " she muttered as Johann re-entered in room " You calm now? " he asked, she nodded once " Yes. " she answered simply as Johann took the seat and sat down " Why were you in Dead desert? In place where you died. " he asked " I answer if you tell my why you and Avengers were there. " Eve said, Johann sighed " Fine, to do some research and stuff. Nothing special. Your turn. " he said, now Eve sighed " I fough 12 members of Organization 13, it was dispute or something by my acting in past. When I won Xemnas opened portal to my freedom, leading me to Death desert. " she answered, Johann rubbed his chin " Hrm… Xigbar may have something do with this, I told him about the Dead desert research so he maybe have told Xemnas lead you in there and hope something 'good' to happen. " he said with suggestive tone, Eve looked away " Yeah, he hates me. He wants my dead surely. " she muttered and sighed " I was stupidly greedy in past, not much has chanced, thanks to Talon. " she finished, Johann gave warm-hearted look to her " No, you have changed somewhat to better, you warmed up to me. Talon just messed your mind before we found out that you were alive. " he said and took hold of her paw again " You may say that you hate me, I know you aren´t serious. You can´t hate me anymore. " he murmured as his thumb ran the paw, Eveliina licked her maw slightly " What do you mean? " she asked with confused look " You have learned to calm down, in past when you where angry to took it out to others. If you can remember when we settled in Manhattan you started to choke me with your tail. But now, you just shout and that´s about it. " he answered, Eve blinked few times " I... " she started but not more words came out, she lowered her head and turned away. Johann noticed dragon´s unhappines, she was unsure of whole thing " You have changed, if you want to return to your troopers you may. But, there is chance to retirement, to reforming. " he told her making Eve look at him " Huh? Retirement? Schmidt... come one! I am 21 years old, I am still young as hell! " Eve joked with smile as she gave playful punch to his shoulder " Now that´s the smile I want to see. Look, me, Avengers, SHIELD, you. We could take down Talon and avenge you. " he said, Eve blinked again " Really? But what about Xigbar? " she asked " I will talk to him, I hope if there is way to heal your friendship, I hate it when you two hate each other. " he answered calmily. Eveliina stared him for while, speechless until she spoke " I suppose there is chance reform that, but Xigbar may be disagree with it. After all, I tossed him to my own damn son. " she stated with small hiss in her voice " Hrm, yeah. Luckily he doesn´t remember that Xigbar was tossed to him. " he muttered bit more serious tone. After some time some guard came in " I am sorry sir, you have to leave now. Patient need to rest. " guard told him, Johann nodded and stood up " Well, I am off. I will return when I get time. " he said " Can you bring Redhead along then? " Eve asked " Yeah, I am sure he will happy. Heh, I thing I may drag Xigbar along too. " Johann said with cunning expression, Eveliina laughed " Like revenge? " she asked " Like revenge. " he repeated and kissed top of her snout " Get well soon Eveliina. " he wished and left. Eveliina smiled and looked out of window again, now in better mood, she was now much happier. With that Eve laid down and closed her eye and fell asleep.


	35. Let´s start new friendship

Eveliina laid in her bed, resting and minding her own business. She heard sound of shouting or something and door being opened, Redhead ran in and used his wings to fly on his mother´s stomach " Mom! Are you okay? " he asked with excited voice until Johann stepped in as he dragged Xigbar in " Now, now, son. Don´t stress your mother, she is quite mummy looking, don´t you think? " he asked " Oh, yeah. Sorry mom. " Redhead apologized, Eve smiled warmily " It´s okay. " she assured and looked the Freeshooter " Xigbar the Freeshooter… " Eve snarled bitterly, Johann bit his lower lip and gestured Redhead to come out, letting both dragon and Nobody have their speak.  
Both Eveliina and Xigbar stared each other with hateful and bitter expression written on their faces, they wanted to strangle each other to dead but condition Eve was in stopped them from doing it. Eveliina started with snort " So, tell me. Did you had fun when you shot me in that stupid arena? " she asked with irritated tone, Xigbar crossed his arms " Yes, I had blast, 'boss'. " he answered calmily, Eve narrowed her eye " HMPH! I wasn´t excepting less. " she spatted until she sighed " Look, we are talking for reason, to trying reform our friendship. " she said which made Xigbar took step back " WHAT?! ARE YA GONE CRAZY?! YA FUCKING TOSSED ME ON YOUR SON!! THERE ISN`T WAY THAT I-?! " he shouted but Eve cut him off " DON`T YOU DARE TO SHOUT AT ME FREESHOOTER! I AM ALREADY IN FOUL MOOD SO DON`T PUSH ME! " she roared this time, Xigbar stared her, silent for while until he pouted and looked away " Hmp! So what? There´s no way that we can reform it. " he said, Eve blinked and tilted her head slightly " Johann said otherwise. He told me that there is change to start new friendship, and I agree. I do excepted that you would disagree. " she said, now Xigbar blinked " Really? Hm, he had got softer that I thought or he is just a fool. " he said, Eve snorted once more " Eh, softer? Yes, Fool? I don´t think so. " she said questioning tone.  
There was moment of silent until Xigbar was getting frustrated " ARGH! WHY IN EARTH HE WANTS TO REFORM THIS FRIENDSHIP?! " he asked with furious tone but Eve wasn´t suprised or scared " Because it was important to both of us, even if I was cold to you in start. But in the end I warmed to you. " she answered calmily, Xigbar looked away as he closed his eye with angry grunt " I KNOW I KNOW! Damn… it´s just... I... " he stammered until he sighed " Look, I just feel betrayed, I am afraid what will happen if we start it again. I am utterly scared of it! " Xigbar admited, Eveliina was suprised but understanded it well " I see, but I panicked back there. I had to stop Redhead from hurting me and you were only thing on my eyes. " she explained, other moment of silence until Nobody broke it " Hmmm… when I think about what ya say I do understand but still… " he started " I fear ya, I fear with all of my life. " he said with slight trembling of fear and for reason, she was scary person in past, not in size but in behavior and acting. Purple dragon licked her maw slightly nervously " Things have changed now Xigbar, there isn´t no need of be afraid. " she said and offered her paw "Let´s us start new friendship Xigbar the Freeshooter, what you say? " she asked with warm smile, Nobody stared the paw in hesitation until he moved to shake it firmly " Deal. " he said and with that Johann and Redhead entered in room with proud smiles " I knew you could talk it out, like adults. " Johann rejoiced as Redhead climbed on his mother´s bed and on her stomach " You predicted this Johann, you are wizard. " Eve joked as man leaned to be nuzzled by her, Xigbar chuckled and looked to Redhead, kid was innocent unlikely his mother who was former terrorist, cold-blooded murdered and so on. But now, things were changing to the better.


	36. Kill her

Talon had meeting once more, Doomfist very pissed when he heard about dragon´s condition and everything else " WHY ISN`T THAT DAMN DRAGON DEAD?! " Doomfist shouted as he slammed his fist down with force, members were terrfied somewhat but Reaper wasn´t " I tried to kill her but she flailed me around like ragdoll. She managed to escape, now, she is is prison hospital for some odd reason. " Reaper explained calmily, his arms were crossed. Sombra checked the files until she looked to her boss " She fough Organization 13´s members, got injured, ended in Dead desert, fell down to pit and ended in this hospital that is sponsored by SHIELD. " hacker explained, in this point Doomfist was boiling " Why… ARGH! I WANT HER DEAD, FIND HER AND GET RID OF HER! I DON`T WANNA HER TO SEE SUNLIGHT ANYMORE! " he shouted " Doomfist, calm down. Listen, when I read files it said that she found group of stormtroopers, scout troopers and TIE-pilots, there might be a change that she might just return to them and then take us down. " Sombra said as she showed the file to him, now he snapped " WHAT??!! SEEK THOSE MEN OUT AND DESTROY THEM, THAT SHOULD LURE THAT WYVERN OUT!! " he shouted and ended on to break the desk with his gauntlet, others backed away " Okay, okay, we shall find them but it may take some time! " Sombra shouted to calm him down.  
After some time Talon´s leader calmed down " Fine, seek her and her followers out and kill them all. " he ordered them with more calmer voice, others nodded and left, leaving Doomfist to think his own plans, he wanted dragon´s painful death, no matter what.


	37. Small gift to ease you

Week or two passed calmily in prison hospital. Papercuts received from Luxord had healed along Eveliina´s scar so patched were removed but big wounds were still covered.  
Some days she was bit more stiff and pain could come up with that and taking painkillers wasn´t nice in her mind. It was one those days, her back and snout were aching as hell, after all they were wounded badly and were sensitive spots in her body. If she wanted she would be screaming her eyes out, face red, but she held it down. She laid in bed, playing her Nintendo 3DS, game was called Monster Hunter Generations, she was grinding some stuff, she was just having great time until she heard door opening up and Schmidt stepped in " Johann! What´s up man? " she greeted with wide smile " I am doing okay, you? " he asked Eve moved her head side to side " Could be better, my snout and back are aching like hell. I am practically wishing quick dead to myself. " she answered which made him chuckle " I see, but I think I have way to ease that. " he said with suggestive tone, Eve gave childlike excited look " Oooohhhh… what? What? " she asked like small hatchling which amused him " Just close your eyes for while. " he guided her, Eve did as it was told. Johann smiled and took something from his shoulder bag " Okay, you can open up. " he told her, Eveliina stirred and saw Johann holding a dragon plushie in his arms " Suprise. " he said with sing-song-ish tone, Eveliina squaled happily and took it to tight embrance, it was soft. It was mainly violet-blueish, it´s chest that started from throat was cream white, eyes were glassy and blue. Its wings were small and made of some sparkling material, along parts of its small ears and nostrils. It´s head and back spikes and were darker violet, not as dark like her eyes. Plushie wa quite chubby looking, because tail was short, legs were stubby and wings were small. Eveliina was surely happy from this small gift of affection. Dragon hugged Johann tightly " Thank you thank you thank you! " Eve shouted happily, Johann laughed and patted her head " When I saw that in store I wanted to give it to you. " he told her, Eveliina grinned and turned her attention to plushie, she toyed with it " I thought that it would act therapy plushie, emotional object if I may say. " Johann said as Eve embranced the plushie and nuzzled it with her snout, it eased her pain. Purple dragon smiled to him " Really? Therapy? What a kind? " she asked " To get used to live among humans once more. " he answered, Eve´s stopped smiling and shrugged. Eveliina focused back to plushie with odd sound. Johann sighed " Anyway, I have another way to ease your pain in your back at least. " he told her, Eve raised her head " Hrm? What? " she asked as Johann digged something from his bag, it was spiky ball " Massage. " he answered simply, Eve nodded and made some space to Schmidt to climb to bed and started to roll ball around lightly, dragon winced first but then purred of enjoyment " Uh, nice. " she purred, her tail was tapping the floor lightly but did bigger moves when ball hit right spot. Johann loved how purple dragon reacted when he hit right spot, her purring was quite cute " You know Eve, when you are able walk again I would like take you shopping mall, we could buy some nice stuff, treats, videogames and whatnot. " Johann told her, Eveliina looked over her shoulder " Hrm? Really? Buy nice stuff? " she asked like it was good dream, Johann smiled to her with nod " Yes, I wanna have nice time with you. Xigbar can look after Redhead during that time, I promised to give him 200 bucks from it, and he accepted it. " he said and kept massagin, dragon hummed happily something happily as she toyed wit her new cuddly dragon plushie, she wasn´t in pain anymore.


	38. Some parents aren´t so nice

The day came finally, Eveliina had all healed and able to walk on her own. Johann kept his promise and took Eveliina to shopping mall, located in New York, she had get herself dragon themed shoulder bag to carry stuff they get, treats like loose candies, chips, chocolate, and cola. She had buyed few new games to herself too and she had Nintendo Switch with her and plushie too.  
People stared Eveliina, she was larger now and new scar was enough too attract unwanted attention " People are staring me. " Eve whinned as she lowed her head, Johann pecked her cheek " Don´t care about them, you have doing well already. " he murmured making Eve smile a little bit " Thanks. " she said simply " Man, I am getting hungry, I am starving like Deviljho. " she stated " Huh? Well, I can get something to eat, I am hungry too. " he said " Anything you want? " he asked, Eve started to think the choices, she wanted to save treats in her bag to home. Soon she answered " Is there Burger King nearby? " she asked, Johann nodded " Yeah, it´s nice place actually. " he answered " Hrm, I want biggest meal, I need alot energy to go through day. " she said, Johann nodded " Nice, go in upper area, there is nice sitting area to relax, I will bring food there. " he told her, Eve smiled and flied off, it was looking dangerous but she was fine flier.  
Eveliina sat down to bench and took her plushie and Switch out of bag, she had downloaded her Monster hunter generations data to ultimate version of it to spare her time. Plushie rested betweet her legs, she just minded her own business and focused to fight againts new monsters and getting new attack ideas. After some time some random family walked to her direction and sat down to opposite bench and let their two kids ran around, screaming like demons which irritated Eve ( Greeaaat, Satan spawns are running and screaming around like demons, can´t focus to fight this damn monster! ) Eve snarled mentally and tried gain her focus, kids ran to her and tried to look what she was playing, dragon felt uncomfortable and snarled to them but they didn´t care until they ran to their parents. Eveliina paused the game to eavesdrop them, soon kids ran back to her, she wasn´t paying attention to them. Eve used her tail to take hold of his plushie to ease her stress away, she couldn´t stand bratty childs that screamed their eyes out. Soon one of then tried to grab her game but Eve lifted it up making child yell " Mom! " child yelled, making mother to come over, Eve started to swear in both her native language and english, soon mother stood there as other kid tried to take her plushie " Uh, kid, that´s mine. "Eve said, she tried to be as polite as possibly because she was in public area, otherwise she would bite their heads off without remorse. But mother, oh boy she looked pissed which scared her even if she was bigger than human and kids themselves, soon mother spoke " Let my son play. " mother demanded, Eve snorted " No. " she snarled " Just let him play, aren´t you too old to play that and have plushie with you? " mother sneered, Eveliina realized that what was going on ( Nooooo…. don´t say this is entitled mother and her entitled, bratty demon brats…. ) Eve whinned mentally until she dared to speak " Excuse me, I am middle of match, I am going to kill this freaking monster and I don´t wanna your demon spawn to cart and make me lose my match. " she snarled, now mother was getting pissed " DON`T YOU DARE CALL MY KIDS LIKE THAT! YOU ARE DEMON SPAWN AND TERRORIST! I HAVE READ ABOUT YOU! " mother shouted, Eveliina groaned as she lifted tail up to prevent girl from taking her plushie " At least give them your plushie. " mother demanded, dragon shooked her head " No, it´s my therapy plushie, my boyfriend gave it to me. " Eve explained, she was panicking and losing it at the same time " Nonsense, how a terrorist can have boyfriend? You must have brainwashed him. " mother insisted, Eveliina closed her eyes with frustated snarl " He is working for SHIELD and Avengers, I wouldn´t brainwash him! " Eveliina snarled, tension was high and pressure was even higher. In moment Eve got idea to prank, with that she looked to the boy " So, you wanna play with my Switch? " she asked with cunning smile, boy smiled " Yes! " he answered, Eve grimaced " Go buy yourself one. " Eve said and with that kid started to cry and she laughed, Eveliina enjoyed when she brough tears to her victims in past, this was for sake of nostalgia and tease the mother, she was surely ticking timebomb " HOW DARE YOU?! " mother shouted as Eve put console back to her bag and took her plushie and started toy with it " Look, I am not in good mood when I am starving like Deviljho, just leave me alone before I bite someone´s head off! " Eve snarled with hateful glare, without any warning boy kicked Eveliina to the her leg, making her roar of pain and drop the plushie which girl took. Eveliina shooked her head and now she was pissed " GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU BRAT! " dragon roared but mother stopped her " NO! IT`S HERS NOW! YOU DON`T DESERVE A PLUSHIE! " mother shouted Eveliina snarled and stood on two and roared loudly which startled everyone in mall, including the family " SEE THESE CLAWS?! THEY WILL TEAR YOUR DAUGHTER TO SHREDS IF SHE DOESN`T GIVE MY PLUSHIE BACK!! " Eve roared as she showed her bread knife sized metal claws, kids were scared but they refused, Eve wanted blood, their blood, right now. Before things could go worse Johann was walking to area with food until he hurried to Eve´s side " Eveliina, what´s the problem? " he asked, Eve flinched and looked to him " Schmidt, this damn mother´s demon kid took the plushie that you gave to me and won´t give back! " Eve said with slightly faltering voice, she was losing it, Johann stared her while until he turned serious " Madam, please, tell your daughter give that plushie back to dragon here, I buyed it to her as for therapy and comfort. " Johann begged politely but now father was entering to scene " Don´t you dare tell my wife what she should do! That lizard doesn´t need plushie or stuff! " father shouted, Johann snorted and took his Avenger card " You wanna me to call my friend to lecture from stealing others stuff? " he asked, now father snapped and was about took hold of his jacket but Schmidt punched him to face, now Eve acted she did fake attack which made girl drop plushie. Eveliina smiled and picked it up and held it close, Johann looked how family ran away and guards on their heels. Eve nuzzled her snout againts Johann´s neck " Thanks Johann, you are my hero. " she purred, Johann smiled warmily and scratched dragon from under the chin " Anytime Eveliina, I am just relieved that you didn´t kill anyone. " he said and sat down and handed some food to her " Bon appetite Eveliina. " he said, Eveliina´s tongue was traveling along the upper lines from corner to corner " Nice, by my ancestor. Some parents can be assholes, do they? " Eve asked, Johann shrugged " Yeah, good god they left. I hope we won´t cross paths with them anymore. " Johann said and took bite of his meal, ourple dragon giggled and leaned her head againts man´s shoulder and enjoyed of their moment of peace and affection.


	39. Fall of dragon´s followers

They came without warning, they were prepared, they not. Talon was attacking in stormtroopers, scout troopers and TIE-pilots hillside base, troopers were not prepared to this attack, men, both Talon´s and stormtroopers rolled down to lake shore when they died.  
Reaper led this attack along Widowmaker, they took panicking men down much without problem, pair of scout troopers were running away in fear, they feared their downfall without captain " Let´s get out here! " other one shouted until he got shot and after that his friend too, both were Widowmaker´s work. After what felt like hours there was just one man alive, injured, TIE-pilot. Pilot held his wound as Reaper, Widowmaker and few Talon soldier walked to him " Hrm, still alive. Impressive. " Reaper remarked, Pilot snorted " Hmp! So what? I will die anyway, my captain never returned home to protect us and fight together, as unit and family. " pilot said " Yes, your captain... she shall join you soon enough when we find her and get our change. " Reaper said darkly as he pointed his shotgun to pilot´s head " Hahahaaaa... captain won´t go down without fight... it takes more than few bullets to take captain like she is down for good. You should know it already, she worked to your organization before she returned to us. " pilot told them and decided to continue on " But, if you wanna be ragdolled around more then fine, but it will hurt alot. " pilot finished and with that shotgun fired the bullet, ending TIE-pilot´s life, Reaper 'hmp'ed of disapproval " We are done here. Now, we can focus to find captain and end this all. " he said darkly and started to leave, others started to follow deadman back to dropship, last base had been raided down.


	40. Downfall has already happened

She sensed that something was wrong, very wrong. She asked permission to return to hillside base and she was allowed.  
She flied fast as she could ( Please, let it not be true! ) she prayed in her mind as she crossed sea, wind was hard and guided her to Asian.  
When she got in hillside base it was horrible " NO!!! " she roared as she saw the desolation below and landed onf ground. It was terrible sight, both her and Talon´s followers were laying everywhere, dead. Eveliina shooked her head of disbelief and fear as tears raise " No... how…? How they found them? I was supposed to protect my men but I failed… " she sobbed and headed to base, it was same there, base was dark and desolated, dead troopers, scouters and pilots along doctors were dead.  
Eveliina could hear sounds of screaming, bullets being shot, men dying and collapsing on floor. She lowered her head in fear, she feared that Talon was still here, she whimpered in fear. When she saw doctors stated she felt like she could burst in tears, punch something and kill somethins at same time " CURSE YOU TALON! YOU SHALL PAY! THIS ISN`T END TO US BEFORE I DIE JUST LIKE THEY DID!! " she cried out of sheer anger, she wanted aveng her men, they were part of her life since she was three and they have worked together with her captain before he passed away in fight. Dragon leaned on wall and sat down to cry her angush away, she was trembling of fear ( This wasn´t supposed to be like this… I am sorry captain, I failed you, I broke my promise to protect my team and Gary... I am so sorry… ) she apologized in her mind, she had broke her promise that she gave in age of nine, in age when she became captain and came to earth.  
After many hours Eveliina decided to leave, not looking back she took off and headed back to America, there wasn´t anything to her anymore to do. There was only death, desolation, and tears of agony, fear and anguish.


	41. To home with broken heart

Eveliina managed to get back to Manhattan, she landed to balcony and entered to apartment with heavy sigh, trip was long already and she was tired.  
Johann was playing with Redhead until he looked to another purple dragon " Oh Eve, you are back. How was it? " he asked, Eve lickd her maw " Um… I want to talk about in private. " she said and walked to their bedroom, Johann rubbed his neck and followed after her.  
Eveliina collapsed on bed and held her plushie, Schmidt sat next to her " Eveliina... what´s wrong? " he asked as he put hand on her side " Talon... they attacked them and killed them all, stormtroopers, scout troopers, TIE-pilots, doctors, rookies and veterans, everyone were killed along some Talon soldiers… " Eve told him with faltering voice, Johann was flabbergasted " What? How they found them? " he asked " Only you knew where their base was. " Johann said, he was right " I DON`T KNOW! MAYBE THEY GOT DAMN LUCKY! I BROKE MY PROMISE TO MY OLD CAPTAIN! " dragon cried out with frustrated look that made man almost fell off from bed " Promise? Old captain? " Johann asked with tilt of head, Eveliina sighed " When my captain died in battled he named me to be captain, I was 9 years old. Reason was because he saw potential in me and commander Gary had agreeded in it. " she told him " What I promised was that I protect my troopers and they protect me, but now I have broke it. " she finished as tears rose and she started to shake, she was clutching in her plushie.  
Johann felt bad to hear the story, it must have been important thing. At least there was reason why she would give jackshit about her troopers, she wanted to keep her promise but now it was broken and she was crying and upset how Talon had ruined it. Dragon put her head to man lap, Schmidt wiped her teard that were about fall " It wasn´t your fault, I couldn´t save my followers either if I was in your place. " Johann told her with soothing voice, Eveliina closed her eyes with heavy breath, she didn´t feel good, but maybe it was better than feeling anything at all.  
After some time Eve lifted her head " Talon shall pay from this, will they? " she asked, sounding still upset, johann nodded " Yes, they won´t get away from this crime, they made you break promise. " he assured her as his finger traced her scar " Thank you Schmidt, I will join in that battle when I get my mind back. " she muttered " Thing is Eve, you don´t have to join in this but it is your army that we are talking about so I let you join and give them hard time. " Johann said as Eve nuzzled her snout againts his nosebone, they would get them from destroying her last base and group of good men.


	42. Stressed and scared

Few days passed after Eve returned from Asian with broken heart, she had become more stressed and alarmed by Talon, she scared that what they might do next.  
Johann had observed her´s movement and acting in last two days, she ate barely, she played with Redhead but she looked exhausted, must have lack of eating.  
Eveliina was suppose to work with SHIELD to give information Talon and what she experienced during her time with that, but she stayed home, trying to rest and gather her thoughts.  
It was one of those days, dragon had barely ate at morning and was now playing with Redhead almost zero energy, Johann saw it when he sat in couch to watch news, sometimes Eve glanced to window or took few sniff to located Talon´s lackeys, she was being paranoid toward Talon and what they might do next. Surely they would take her their target now but when? It was unknown.  
After some watching the unhappy playing Johann sighed " Redhead, please go to room, I have to speak with you mother. " he told the hatchling " Okay father. " hatchling said and went to his room.  
When there was sound of door closing man gave another sigh " You are unhappy. " Johann said firmly, Eveliina looked him " So? " she asked, her voice was tired and depressed " So? Why Eve, you have barely ate anything in past few days, your playing is weak looking and you look alarmed all the time. " Johann answered with harsh but still but still calm voice, purple dragon lowered her head " Eveliina, please tell me what is eating you? " he asked now with worrying tone. After some time Eve spoke " I know why Talon attacked them, they wanted to warn me that they will come after me next. I am afraid of it because I am last survivor of my army. " Eve muttered until she raised her head and voice " And you know what? That last damn survivor has to be captain herself! " she shouted, Johann blinked few times until he dared to replie " Is there anyway to help you? " he asked, dragon´s tail tapped floor now much more calmily " Yes… I... damn… I am just done with SHIELD and Avengers… and... " she started, Johann gave her look " What? " he asked making Eve sigh " I... I got call at one night… " she started and looked Schmidt to eyes " It was commander Gary. " she finished, Johann flinched of shock " What?! Gary? Where? " he asked in shock " He told me that when I died he retired and moved to French, far away from bases because there wasn´t any bases in French. He wants to meet me again, and... I wanna too. " she explained to man who stared her. After some time Johann leaned back " Well… I suppose I can tag along, I have some damn meeting in French too, it was some SHIELD facility that wants to meet you too because Talon has some minor activity there so they think you could tell them that what they are doing. " Schmidt said with slight groan as Eve moved closer " Thank you Schmidt, if I get destroy some Talon´s activity I am getting more happier. I am sure Gary will be happy when he meet his old friend after three long years. " Eve said and pecked Schmidt to cheek, little vacation and reunion would do some good to all of them.


	43. Long flight to French

When it comes to traveling to different countries Eveliina would just fly in there, Redhead wasn´t able to fly long distance so he was allowed to be with his father in airplane.  
While Eveliina was flying near the plane, Johann sat inside with Redhead on his lap, all what had packed was tickets and passports to him and Redhead, Switch, 3 DS, money and Eve´s plushie, and Redhead had his too, and rest of stuff was some other personal stuff to both Eve and Johann. It had been been 1 hour or so after plane left from USA, everything was fine, Redhead was playing with his plushie that belonged to Eveliina years ago. Schmidt was making a call to Avengers and Fury to just keep them informed about stuff, there was just one little thing making whole travel to uncomfortable to him, Redhead and others in planes, screaming and running kid, demonspawn. Redhead started to snarl for voices, even he hated kids like his mother, Johann looked to Redhead because he never, never snarled " Hm? What´s wrong son? " Johann asked, no answer, just snarling very feral to his age and frustrated. When kid ran to their sport Redhead´s snarling catched kid´s attention " Wow, dragon! Can I hold him? " kid asked, Johann shooked his head because he won´t give Redhead to some random, screaming kid " No, Redhead isn´t liking you. And, he is my son, so no! " he answered with harsh tone, with that kid ran off. After while Redhead fell for asleep, clutching his plushie tightly. Schmidt sighed for relieve that he did and kid had shut up. Soon kid and who seemed to be his mom walked to Schmidt " Excuse sir, why won´t you let my son hold that hatchling? " mom asked, Johann blinked few times until he spoke " Because your son caused my son to snarl like adult dragon for first time because he screamed like siren and HE IS MY SON! " Schmidt answered harshly, mom gave him look " Your son? Pff, you must be joking, you are human and he is dragon, who is mother? Surely she ditched you from getting this monster and looking like that. " mom sneered, Johann narrowed his eyes " Hmp! Mother is dragon too and we are still together, she is flying outside to plane to travel to French with me to meet her old friend. " man told her with slight anger building, mother looked out of window and saw Eveliina flying, minding her own business. Now mother was looking pissed " HOW CAN YOU BE WITH DRAGON?! SHE IS LARGER THAN YOU! " mom shouted which scared Johann because she could wake Redhead " Please madam, we have long history together and she is gentle with me if you are 'worrying' that she will crush me! " Johann shouted, he was about lose his patience with this annoying mother. Mother shooked her head " Lier! She must have brainwashed you! She is that terrorist scum and you were too! " mother shouted, now man had enough " Please can you just stop? My son is sleeping! And she is reforming just like I had pass years! " Johann hissed and to piss him even more off kid snatched Redhead plushie away, waking Redhead up " Father! My plushie! " hatchling cried, now Johann stood up, making Redhead move to another seat " LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH! TELL YOUR SON GIVE THAT PLUSHIE BACK TO US! IT WAS SHIELD´S BENEFACTION TO MY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE REDHEAD`S BIRTH!! " Johann shouted, he wanted to punch this woman who shooked her head " No, you two are terrorists and I am sure that he will be terrorist too! Criminals don´t deserve benefactions anyway! " mom sneered, now Schmidt clenched his fists ( No Johann, now is not the moment to hit woman, even if they are acting like shit! ) Johann reminded himself, trying to regain his temper. Redhead looked how his father was trying get his plushie back, he looked to his coeval and snarled to him. Kid flinched and backed away and hid behind his mother " Mom! That dragon is scaring me! " kid cried " HOW DARES YOUR 'SON' MAKE MY ANGEL TO CRY! HE DOESN`T DESERVE THIS PLUSHIE! " mother shouted, that´s it " YOU JUST STOP THIS YOU BITCH! MY GIRLDFRIEND WANTS ME TO FEEL WELL WHEN I MEET HER OLD FRIEND WHO I KNEW TOO, PLUS I WILL HAVE MEETING TOO! YOU AND YOUR DAMN BRAT ARE MAKING IT DIFFICULT SO GIVE IT BACK WHAT IS OURS AND FICK AB!! " Johann screamed top of his lungs, he had enough and he had let his german language slip. Now Redhead gave his proper, fine roar to scare mother and her kid away, dropping the plushie in procees, Schmidt took few heavy breaths until he picked plushie up and handed it back to Redhead who rejoiced with joy. In the end hatchling crawled back to his lap and well asleep with smile, Johann sighed ( Man, being a father is hard even if mother is back but this mother… ugh… I have to get some rest until we are in French… ) Johann thought and closed his eyes to rest until they would arrive their destination. Many hours passed until Johann got out of plane with Redhead, he and Eveliina met outside the airport. Man told about woman who annoyed him and Redhead, Eveliina had gave murderous glare of hate but calmed down, Schmidt handed Eve´s shoulder bag to her and started to head SHIELD`s headquart to rest and prepare to coming day or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> FICK AB!!=FUCK OFF!!


	44. Reunion with old friend

Morning sun rose from horizon in Paris where SHIELD´s headquart was located.  
Eveliina, Johann and Redhead were sleeping one of quest rooms, older purple dragon was curled around both man and their hatchling protective manner. At 8 AM both parents started to wake from their slumber " Mmmmm.... good morning Eve.... " Johann slurred tiredly as he kissed dragon lazily " Morning... " Eve slurred replied as Redhead was waking up too " Morning mother and father! " Redhead greeted full energy " Heh, morning son. " Eve replied and flexed her muscles until she got out of bed with her family to start the day. Everything went smoothly, eating some breakfast, having some free time until Schmidt would have his meeting at afternoon. After meeting at evening Eveliina and Johann would have reunion with Gary, Redhead was left to SHIELD´s headquart to sleep. Dragon and man were walking in Paris´s downtown area and headed to building " So, is this right address? " Johann asked with hesitating look " Yes, I got this. " Eve answered firmly and knocked the door. Soon door was opened slowly and was met large but familiar purple dragon and old ally from past " Captain Eveliina? Mr. Schmidt? " he asked to assure " Yes. " Eve answered with nod and smile, with that Gary let them in. Apartment wasn´t big but it wasn´t small either, just enough to live " By my ancestor Gary, how in earth did you have survived all these years? " Eve asked, Gary turnd to her " Simply, removing my armor and starting new life, Talon is looking you and surely they want my head too from being commander of stormtroopers. They haven´t been lucky. " Gary answered, Eveliina gave him warm smile and hugged him " I missed you alot Gary, you should have called me sooner. " she told him with slightly faltering voice " Yeah, but I didn´t knew you being alive until I heard that you ended on hospital or something from that I gathered my courage to call you. And here we are, together again, captain and commander. " Gary said " Does Talon know that you are here? " he asked, Eve and Johann looked each other and shooked their head " No, I am sure that they won´t know that we traveled in French to meet retired commander. " Schmidt answered, Gary sighed " They are like HYDRA, they have eyes and ears everywhere, be cautious when moving in those streets that people are walking. They want every single trooper dead, including you and me. " Gary said with alarming tone, Eve nodded, she understanded the danger very well " We will, I am going after some of them tonigh Gary. I have to make them pay. " dragon said, man flinched " Don´t captain, it won´t be worth it. Many good men have paid their prices by this dragon hunt that they are on, don´t go after them, otherwise they will kill you again. " Gary begged but dragon shooked her head " No, they have done enough damage already, I can´t let them win and start third World War only because their delusional leader. " Eve hissed, Gary sighed again. Without any warning there was sound of being shot, it was Gary who was being snipped into back " GARY!! " Eve shouted as Schmidt hurried to window, Eve dragged commander aside, out of sniper´s sight. At this point Gary was coughing " Captain… don´t let them do what they did me... don´t let them kill you neither capture alive… " he pleade weakly, Eve nodded as he closed his eyes. With angry roar Eve jumped out of window and flied to roof " Widowmaker?! " Eve gasped, it was Talon´s best sniper " Bonsoir 'capitain'. " sniper greeted her coldly " Tu l'as tué! " Eve shouted angrily as she did one attack to Widowmaker who avoided it easily " C'était de l'ordre. " Widowmaker told her and tried to shoot her but dragon dodged and fired icicle to sniper who started to run away from dragon who started to ran after to her. When she was about catch Widowmaker she got shot by Talon´s hovercraft " You shall pay... " Eve snarled and she removed the bullet from shoulder " J'adore te voir essayer. " sniper said without emotion as she entered to ship and it took off. Eveliina got up and saw few police cars to head Gary´s and Schmidt´s direction, now it was serious business, she had to but end to this madness, no matter what. With that she took off and started to follow the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated from france to english.  
> Bonsoir 'capitaine'.=Good evening 'captain'.  
> Tu l'as tué!=You killed him!  
> C'était de l'odre.=It was order.  
> j'adore te voir essayer.=I love to see you try.


	45. You can decide in three days

Eveliina followed Talon´s hovercraft all way to Rialto, it was one of Talon´s bases where she was brought back to alive, she felt mad, they killed her men, commander. All of them where good men, innocent who where treated like crap by society in past before she took them in.  
Dragon landed in hangar, Talon´s troopers flinched but took aim of her " It´s that wyvern! Someone tell to boss! " one of soldiers shouted, one of did so and ran to tell to their boss. Eve didn´t falter, she was calm as stone, soon Doomfist walked to hangar " Well, well, isn´t our dear weapon who had returned to us, this is too good to us. " Doomfist stated, Eve snorted " Fuck you, fuck Talon and fuck everything it stands for! " she snapped " You assholes ruined my whole life!! HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS YOUR LITTLE TOOL??!! A WEAPON???!!! " she roared and stood on two to look larger which made others back away " Hmph! I think I have way to calm you down. " leader said and gestured two men to do something. For purple dragon´s horror they brought Xigbar in cuffs in " XIGBAR!! " Eve shouted " Eve?! Damn, I am sorry, they captured when I was unaware of them! " Nobody explained, Doomfist laughed " I have deal to you captain Eveliina, I give you three days to decide whatever you join back to us or your friend will die which would be shame... " he suggested, Eve snarled, she didn´t want to come back to them but if she didn´t, it would cost Xigbar´s life and she had lost enough good men to Talon and losing Xigbar would be too much to bear. Dragon lowered her head in frustrated snarl until she took off " I will won´t let you kill him Doomfist, I will think about it! " she shouted and looked Xigbar " I am sorry Freeshooter, I have to decide and get some courage. " she explained to him and flied off, she needed some time to think and get guts to return to Talon´s service.


	46. Wipe her and start over

It had been decided, she would return to Talon to save Xigbar´s life.  
Eveliina flied back to Rialto´s hangar where Reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, Moira and Doomfist along few soldier and Xigbar in cuffs were waiting her. Dragon felt.. scared, from a reason, Talon´s leader started to speak " Well, will you come back to us or do we have to kill him? " he asked and pointed to Xigbar and soldiers were aiming to his head, Eve sighed " Yes… just let him go! " she answered, with that soldiers pushed Nobody away, Xigbar sprinted to her " Will ya be fine? " he asked, Eve nodded " I will, I have experience from things like this, just tell to Schmidt were I am. " she said as soldiers started to escort her away and other soldiers escorted Nobody away.  
Eveliina was brought to medical room and was forcibly laid to high-tech chair and restrained tightly " Prison is restrained sir. " one of scientists stated, Doomfist crossed his arms " Good, wipe her and start over, we need a living weapon. " Doomfist ordered them, scientists along Moira started to work with head part of chair " You will not get away from this Akande! Xigbar will tell SHIELD about this and I will throw you into jail with force so hard that you will cry for weeks! " Eve shouted as head part was settled around her skull, Doomfist snorted with smirk " We shall see about that. " he said and left. When Talon´s leader reached to hallway there was roar of pain and agony, wiping has started and soon they would re-build her memory and mind and make an working weapon.  
When evening fell over Rialto, Sombra sneaked to medical room and saw purple dragon ins chair, sleeping. Hacker´s chuckling managed to wake her up " Aww, has someone managed to break world´s mightiest and humanity´s only dragon? Awww… boohooo, you shouldn´t resist us in first place! " hacker said with sneering tone, dragon snorted " So what? I have lost everything, my soldiers are dead, Gary is dead. And who I can thanks? Talon, you took my family away from me, but not to worry, SHIELD will come and then I will kick your and your friends as extra hard. " she said, and looked away as she closed her eyes again " Ahora déjame en paz. " she hissed, Sombra shrugged and did it, letting dragon to sleep in peace until new round of pain would come and claim her. Few days passed, and it was total hell, days were spend in pain, at nights she was stiff as hell. Today new dose of electricity was directed in her aching head, when first round was done computer voice came in " Wiping procted completed, nothing changed, status: Normal. " voice stated as Doomfist looked her " Hmp! Nothing, and you told me that you might able to wipe her with ease! " man shouted " She is suprisingly resistable to this new project. " Moira said " I am afraid plan of making new living weapon had failed. " she told him, man wasn´t happy " Then she should be least be dead, her brains are very much fried to crisp! " Doomfist shouted " Now what? SHIELD is surely planning to save her, we can´t hold them without her. " genetistic told him " I will not remembered as man who got beated by some lizard! " he snapped and walked to Moira, tapping her chest " Boost the power and finish the job for day. " he told her and left " As you wish. " Moira said and gestured others to boost the power and continue the job, meaning another round of pain and another dose 1000 volts of electricity to mess her brains up. Room was filled of painful shouting, roaring of pain when electricity surged to purple dragon´s brains, trying to make her forget things, her friends, her past, everything. To control her mind when needed " Griefing. Broken. Three. Night. Blood. Monster. One. Living weapon. " Moira read from book that was needed and held this 'code' to make this work. When Moira had face contact with dragon she closed book and put it down " Welcome back 'captain'. " she greeted, knowing that she had get throught, she just knew it. Soon there was feral snarl that they have waited for, they got her but there was still so much to do with her, they needed to get her among her friends to make kills. Now they would wait rescue to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated from spanish to english.  
> Ahora déjame en paz.=Now leave me alone.


	47. Feral monster

Dragon laid on chair, eyes were closed and her breathing was stable but weak. Talon had left her behind again, for reason.  
SHIELD has managed to find the base in Rialto and enter in base along Avengers and Schmidt. Whole base dark and silent, there wasn´t no one around. Johann was wandering in hallway that was leading to medical room, when he got there he saw Moira walking away without clue, she was last one to do final checking. Without any hesitation man walked in room and saw Eveliina in chair, restrained and wake for now " Eve? " Schmidt called and started to free her " Oh my god what you got yourself into. " he stated as he tore the restrains open, dragon didn´t say anything but weak snarl and Schmidt assumsed to be normal now. Man helped Eve up and started to take her out, she snarled again with reveal of her fangs. Schmidt brought Eve back to outside and reported what he saw, Eveliina had now managed to get her feeting back but was still snarling, her sensitive hearing pick someone whispering something " Griefing. Broken. Three. Night. Blood. Monster. One. Living weapon. " voice whispered, it was Moira who was reading from distance, with another snarl Eveliina let out loud and feral snarl and leaped on agents who where shred to pieces in seconds " EVELIINA?! " Johann shouted, gaining her attention, purple dragon snarled to him as remaining agents pointed their guns to her, dragon narrowed her eyes with snarl and leaped to Schmidt as attempt to tear him down, agents aimed to her but Fury stopped them " LOWER YOUR GUNS, YOU WILL HIT SCHMIDT IF YOU DO! " he shouted, agents obey and lowered their guns, letting Johann solve this. Eve used her claws and fangs to trying pierce and tear man down, she even managed to cut chain from her necklace that she got from Schmidt way back in Helicarrier, and stomped on it when Schmidt used his body to push big dragon back from biting his head off. Now she would use claws, like knifes, she attacked wildly, trying to cut him down " Eve! Stop it, it´s me! " Johann pleaded as he avoided more of her deadly clawing, he only received roar from her. Eveliina turned around quickly and used her tail to hit man hard and started to run away, she was heading toward innocent people " Avengers, stop her! " Fury told them, heroes did as was told and went after the dragon, but Johann knew it wasn´t good idea " Fury, don´t. It´s not good idea, Talon has messed her mind or something! " man shouted but director didn´t care " I am sorry Schmidt, but she tried to bite you, tear you to shreds and smack you with her tail, Avengers can take her down. " Fury said like it was only way. Eveliina ran and saw Captain America on her tail, front of her she saw SHIELD´s ship that started to shoot her but missed when dragon confused them with zigzaging and other random movement. Purple dragon ran to street, dodging the cars and whatnot, she was faster than super-soldier, helpful when hunting or running away from your pursuers. Things started to get worse when police cars started to show up. Other Avengers tried to get their hands on Eve but failed when she used her claws to take them down, letting Rogers be her only tormentor. After some time Eveliina started to slow down, she was started to get exhausted. Rogers used that as his change to leap on her hind legs and bring her down, Hulk and Thor came to area and started to restrain her. Dragon breathed heavily as police and SHIELD came to same area and started to argue about something dragon didn´t understand, she was too tired to even care at this point. Johann catched up with others and saw Eve being restrained, she was looking she could faint anytime, when SHIELD had managed to get police to leave they started to bring her to dropship and leave, Talon really messed her up this time.


	48. Along savagery comes bloodthirstiness

Eveliina was brought one of SHIELD´s ground bases, back in USA. She was put on small cell to restrain her from another outburst.  
Schmidt was in meeting room with Natasha and Sam to discuss about the Rialto´s incident " Why would Talon leave her behind again? " Johann asked with confused tone, Romanoff shrugged " Maybe they heard that we would come and panicked? " she answered to suggested the possibility, Johann nodded once " Right, even if they should know about it already. " he said " Force her to join back, and turned to monster somehow. Get cops, FBI and many more look for a dragon. " he said " You are saying that something isn´t right? " Nat asked, now Sam spoke " Schmidt, she was gone three years and in Talon´s hands before this, they abandoned her before. " he reminded him " She was manipulated to attack us, and something caused her attack us in Rialto. " he said " Yeah, but that doesn´t guarantee that someone has hold of her actions. " Romanoff said, she knew that someone could control her, it made them go silent and look the video of room where Eve was held with someone else.  
Room was semi-dark and empty, only things that there were was Eve in her restrain cell/cage, some guy with laptop and papers on his table " Tell me Eveliina, you have seen all sort of stuff, haven´t you? " man asked " I don´t wanna talk about it. " Eve hissed, she hated this " You fear that if you open your mouth and disobey, something horrible will happen. " man said as he did something with his laptop " Don´t worry, we have to talk about one thing. " man said and clicked something in his laptop.  
Meanwhile in city´s powerstation man was opening a crate and when he managed to get it open, there was odd machine inside instead the parts they needed " Hey, what´s this? " man asked, in second machine went off, release energy pulse to shut down the powerstation to blackout whole city along SHIELD´s base. People in base where in shock about this unexpected black out " Come on guys, get me eyes on Huohvanainen. " Fury ordered, they wouldn´t risk anything, Stark who was room acted too " JARVIS, get me a source of this outage. " he demanded, something was wrong, really wrong.  
In meeting room Johann, Natasha and Sam realized that something was wrong " Sub-level five, east wing. " Romanoff informed Johann who headed out with Sam.  
Eveliina looked around, she sensed that something was up as well " What a hell is this? " she muttered " Why won´t we discuss your home? " man suggested " Not a Finland, certainly not USA or some base in earth. " he said and took the same book that Moira had readed " I mean your real home. " he finished and stood up to read as he circled the dragon with flashflight " Griefing. " first word in, Eveliina ignore it, she wouldn´t listen " No. " she muttered as man said next word " Broken. " he said " Stop. " Eve demanded like plead " Three. " man said and walked front of her, dragon was clenching her paws and fangs " Stop. " Eve ordered now with more commanding tone until she snarled " Night. " man readed, making her roar, she wanted to fight back, too late. Eveliina started to use her great strength to break herself free from restrains " Blood. " man continue as dragon started to break herself fee " Monster. " he readed " One. " he continued as dragon rammed her horns againts glass " Living weapon. " he readed and with that Eve rammed her obstacle out of her way. Man walked to dragon who stood up to make sure he was control " Captain? " he called, she snarled to respond " Good, you know what to do. " man said making her narrow her eys with feral hiss.  
Later Johann ran in hallway with Sam and saw dead agent on floor, same in room where they entered until they entered in cell room where man was, clutching his side " Get up. " Schmidt ordered and picked him up and slammed him on wall " Who are you? What you want? " he asked " To see humanity evolve. " man answered. As Sam was entering room he saw Eveliina trying to attack him but dodged in time her clawing and ended on hit the doorframe and break it. For return Wilson punched dragon on chest but it didn´t do anything and from it she took tight grasp from man´s jaw with feral snarl as drool dribbled down as she licked her maw. With snort she threw him on cell room, from it she turned her attention to Johann who just now noticed her. When dragon missed her bite, Schmidt moved her side and punched her waist area, nothing, purple dragon tried to slash his throat open but missed, not to worry. With snake like hiss she kicked him down, making sure that her claws wouldn´t kill him straight to way, she wanted to make sure that her prey´s dead would be painful and slow, Eve moved to Great Maccao´s jump clawing attack, forcing the johann backway until she used her tail to push him away even more until man´s back met elevator door, dead end. Eveliina tried to stab him to chest but Schmidt managed to get hold of paw and hold his ground until dragon used his strength and push him down to elevator shaft when she broke doors open. With feral roar she headed out. Meanwhile Sam was getting his conscious back and saw man checking the broken elevator doors " Hey! " Sam shouted, getting man´s attention, when he started to get up man ran away, without hesitation Sam went after him. In elevator shaft, Schmidt started to regain his conscious as well ( Oh my head, what a hell? ) he thought and tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile in main room of base people were slightly starting to panic " Evac all civilians! Get me a perimeter around the build and gunships in the air! " Fury ordered in his walkie-talkie. As he did it Stark and Romanoff were passing by " Please tell be you brought a suit. " Natasha said like it was wish " Sure did, surely it can stop this madness. " Stark said as one of SHIELD´s workers ran pass them " Follow me! " worker ordered, both Avengers did so. Meanwhile Sam was chasing the man in staircases, man was higher than him but Avengers wasn´t going to give up just yet. Eveliina entered in cafe area, fighting agents whose blood covered her, Stark sneaked in and studied her fighting technique " We´re in position sir. " JARVIS told him. With few click of his wristband Stark armored up his hand and moved to challenge her by firing sonic-beam to her direction to gain her attention. Eve snarled, she hated the sonic voices, they would mess her navigation up but just for while. With another feral and hateful snarl she started to attack him until Natasha attacked on her, dragon used her size to constrict her until Hulk came to stop her, both were strong but dragon´s strength overpowered, ramming Hulk down she walked up, she wasn´t going to risk anything but now Hawkeye came to stop her, archer was skilled in combat but purple dragon´s speed and agility mixed together made her hard to defeat when he was just a man. Hawkeye made her stagger and fall over of fence, he moved down and saw nothing, she had vanished. People were screaming and running from building they knew what was in there. Eveliina headed in roof top, attempting to fly away until Johann ran to her and catched her by tail to prevent her from leaving " You aren´t going anywhere! " Johann shouted, with snarl dragon used her hind leg to kick him off and fly away with feral and victorious roar.


	49. Fight as one

Eveliina returned to Talon´s base where she was expected, some of members where to greet her namely Sombra and Reaper " Dar una buena acogida! " Sombra greeted but received irritated snarl from dragon, Reaper gave deep sigh " Let´s just report to Akande that you are back, wyvern. " he said, making dragon glare him with hateful snarl and started to follow deadman. Talon´s leader waited in his office until Eve, Reaper and Sombra entered in room " Well, how many she got? " Doomfist asked as they stopped walking " What I understanded by SHIELD´s little files, she got about 8-12 agents, I don´t speak dragon. " Sombra told him as she checked the SHIELD´s reports. Leader looked the dragon " It that true or did you got more or less? Did some tried to stop you? " he asked, Eve tilted her head until she started to gesture something, Reaper noticed something in dragon´s movement " What? Schmidt and Avengers tried to fight you but you got away? " deadman asked, Eve nodded with hiss as she glanced to him and back to Doomfist who looked pleased about result " Good, you did well enough to cause chaos inside the base, now we have demostraded your strength well. " he said, Eve snorted until alarm went off " WHAT??! WHO DARES?! SHIELD?! " Doomfist snapped, dragon sniffed and got the scent and snarled until she ran to fight whoever dared to attack this base. It was SHIELD once more with Avengers and Xigbar this time as their help. Nobody had heard about incident and decided to help heroes to fix this mess, he saw Eveliina attacking to agents who didn´t stand a chance againts her claws and fangs, Xigbar narrowed his eye and shot warning arrow on her paws, gaining her attention " Come at me ya wyvern! " Xigbat shouted, he wanted to make up for her sacrifice. Eve crept closer with snarl, with roar she stood on two and prepared to strike her claws before Hulk ran to her and knocked her to power-generation, making her roar and cry of pain when electricity surged in her overloaded body, Talon´s members tried to help her free but Avengers stopped them doing it. After 5 minutes Eveliina got herself free from power-generation she got on her knee but stood up quickly " Vittu.... mun pää... oliks mun juomas LSD:tä? Missä mä eess oon? " she slurred until she shooked her head to clear her thoughts up " Wait! Now I remember… Akande…. " she snarled and looked the Talon´s leader " I am so going to murder you! " she shouted and ran toward him, Doomfist flinched and started to run away from her " Xigbar! Call Schmidt here, we are doing this together! " she shouted as she started to chased after Doomfist once more. Akande made his way to rooftop and realized that there wasn´t way out when Eveliina catched up with him " You… BASTARD! " Eve shouted as she arrived, wth loud roar she summoned storm to symbolize her anger. Doomfist 'hmp'ed as he prepared his gauntlet " Pity that I have end you, you were excellent weapon to use. " he said, Eve hissed " I am not weapon, not to you, not to SHIELD or anyone else! " she hissed and took off and summoned wind aura around herself " I will end Talon for all eternity! " she shouted, Talon´s leader shrugged and attacked her but got shoved away by aura, it hurted but it didn´t matter to him. Later Xigbar joined to fight with smirk and his guns summoned " Johann is coming Eve, I think we can hold him. " Nobody remarked, Eve nodded with grin " Yes, let´s show him how captain and her elite sniper fight together. " she said and dived on man and used her tail to smack his head but hit gauntlet instead, Xigbar chuckled and started to shoot him " We are going to make you regret from threating my friend by using me! " Xigbar shouted, Akande turned to his direction and punched him down " I will make you think twice saying that! " he replied, Eve roared and bit on man´s gauntlet " Tää on liian OP! Pois tälläset kusetus hanskat! " she muffled as she tried to get through the gauntlet´s armor, Doomfist tried to remove dragon but she didn´t budge because her claws were sunk to wet rocky floor. Xigbar got up and observed how Eve held her bite and ground, she was strong and stubborn, she has always been like it since her Imperial times and she wasn´t chancing it. Purple dragon started to pull and shake gauntlet to remove it. With lick on her paw she emited green slime on it and punched it on gauntlet and backed away from Akande before he hit her " What now captain? Scared? " he asked with taunting tone, Eve shooked her head " Nah, just waiting the big bang. " she answered, Doomfist gave confused look and looked the punched spot until slime exploded on his face, Eve laughed evily " Got you! " she rejoiced, soon Xigbar joined laugher, it was unmature but it didn´t matter at this point. When Akande recovered of explosion he gave dead-glare to them " You shall pay from this! " he shouted, making both dragon and Nobody´s laugher die out " Oh? Well then… I have to finish your gauntlet, then we shall say if you can make us. " she said and moved to bite gauntlet once more, and from there she lifted him up and started to flail him around as Iron Skull arrived to area " Did I miss anything? " he asked, Xigbar shooked his head " Nooo… Eve is kicking Talon´s leader butt right now as you can see. " Xigbar answered and pointed Eve who was giving mercyless punishing flailing to Doomfist until she tossed him air " Johann! Your turn! " she shouted, Schmidt nodded and fired repursol beam to him, hit pushed Doomfist from roof and made him fall down. Eve ran to edge and saw man laying there, lifeless. His head was cracked down. Eveliina stood on two and gave loud roar to signal her victory, their victory, she was free from Talon and it felt good. Talon´s members were arrested, Eve smiled to sky, ancestors had blessed her and this world, her bitterness toward humanity was… gone, gone for good. it felt good that she wasn´t only purple dragon in this world, after all there were Sea Traveler Tobu and Polar Field king Magi, two dragons like she. She was in good company now, she was in home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from spanish to english.  
> Dar una buena acogida!=Welcome back!  
> Translation from finnish to english.  
> Vittu.... mun pää... oliks mun juomas LSD:tä? Missä mä eess oon?=Fuck… my head… did my drink have LSD? Where I am even?  
> Tää on liian OP! Pois tälläset kusetus hanskat!=This too OP! Away this kinda cheap gauntlets!


	50. Dragon among humans

Everyone had been called in Manhattan to celebrate and welcome Eveliina home, members of Organization 13, Avengers and many others, Eve looked the horizon and back to crowd " So, you are leaving? " Johann asked, he had heared that she was going to leave " Yeah, I want to see more the world and... make up from my mistake, I will help people who I hurt. " she explained and sighed, Schmidt nodded and walked closer " Before you go Eve, I have gift to you. " he said and gave something to her. Eve gasped of suprise, it was her dragon necklace with same WARRIOR text " Johann... " Eve muttered " I fixed it, I want you to remember me. I know it that you won´t come back for while. " he said, Eve gave gentle and warm smile to him " Thank you Schmidt. " she said and looked to others " Thank you, all of you. All of you are great people, and... I respect it. " she admited " Xigbar, you get my biggest thanks along Johann, you showed my real feelings after them being held away so long time. " she said, Nobody smiled " My pleasure Eveliina, by the way, will ya come back and when? " he asked, Eve shrugged " I don´t know, I may take my time to visit in Finland, Dragon island, Imperium and so on. But I will come back, I promise you that. " she told them, Johann smiled " Take care of yourself, pretty tail. " he said, dragon nodded " I shall, take good care of Redhead for me. " she said and took off.  
Everyone gathered to shore line to see Eveliina fly to sunrise with carefree and happy laugher, it made them all smile. This was maybe just beginning of something new and good, only time could tell.  
Johann looked the sky and could hear somebody in sky " Well done Schmidt, you are hero. " voice said, it belonged to Eveliina´s fallen captain, he saw his spirit along commander Gary and fallen men who fought to their captain. Schmidt felt warm feeling in his heart, happiness, world was balanced once more and there was so much to do still.  
When everyone where about leave there was roar of joy and laugher of enjoyment, dragon´s journey among humans has just started.


End file.
